Un amor quecambio la historia
by Hanamisenju Ookami Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko Ookami (femé Naruto Uzumaki) muere - bueno, en realidad no. Ella se despierta en el momento de la guerra entre clanes. Donde tiene el privilegio de conocer a Hashirama Senju. HashiramaxNaruko.
1. Chapter 1

Un amor que Cambiando la historia.

Naruko Ookami (femé Naruto Uzumaki) muere - bueno, en realidad no. Ella se despierta en el momento de la guerra entre clanes. Donde tiene el privilegio de conocer a Hashirama Senju. HashiramaxNaruko.

Capitulo 1: despertar en otra época. Renacimiento

Una hoja de albor vuela guiada por la suave brisa, por un campos de batalla destruido, en el suelo de ven la armas, katana y Kunais, clavados en el suelo polvoriento junto a muchos cadáveres ensangrentados esparcidos por toda el área, la hoja floto y se poso en el rostro de una joven mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer.

Naruko Ookami, una de los últimos de su clan y ahora la ultima en morir, todo había salido mal, Ella puede sentir que el bijuu en su interior era arrancado con fuerza del sello, pero esta vez ella no le da a su oponente el placer de mostrar su dolor. Poco a poco el chakra ser arrastrado fuera de ella, se siente como si alguien rasga sus órganos internos, lo más lento posible. La lluvia cae como si se trata de lavar toda la sangre que fue derramada en esta última batalla desesperada contra él. Madara Uchiha. Es como si el mismo cielo está llorando por la última persona en la lucha contra este maníaco. Es como el mundo está de duelo por todos los caídos por ahí en el campo de batalla.

Al cerrar los ojos, por fin sucumbir a las terribles heridas en su cuerpo. Su único consuelo era que vería a sus amigos una vez más, como lo había prometido. La batalla mas desastrosa en la historia había terminado, solo le faltaba morir y estar con familia, amigos y los únicos miembros de su clan que conoció en su joven vida.

Cuando murió, Ookami Naruko no esperaba abrir los ojos de nuevo...

Pero el destino le jugaría una de las suyas.

 **Años atrás.**

Una mujer rubia lanzó violentamente mientras sus músculos internos constreñidos en un intento de eliminar el cuerpo extraño.

"! Un empujón más, Natsumi-Hime!" La partera llamada más gritos de dolor de la mujer, "¡Puedo ver la cabeza!"

La mujer o Natsumi, estaba en trabajo de parto, su cabello era de un amarillo atardecer intenso, su ojos morados estaba cerrados fuertemente, su piel bronceada estaba sudorosa, lo único que salía de su boca eran maldiciones dirigidas a su esposo por no estar allí para ella. Juraba que lo haría sufrir cuando lo viera.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde esta Ryusei? Voy a matarlo por causarme este dolor"

Entonces los sonidos felices de un bebé reemplazado los gritos de la mujer.

"Felicidades Natsumi-Hime, es una niña."

Natsumi jadeó, pelo anudado y el rostro cubierto en sudor mientras tomaba a su bebé ahora tranquila en sus brazos.

Mechones de oro de cabello cubierto la cabeza del bebé, la cara pálida dejaba ver tres marquitas en las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo al bebé, su rostro se arrugó y los ojos se abrieron. Natsumi se atragantó con un jadeo.

Eran un par brillantes de rubís rojos, incluso justo después del nacimiento. Al igual que los de su padre pero más brillantes, como los que una vez tubo su hermano.

Pareja con el pelo y la piel pálida, la pequeña bebé en sus brazos era una mini versión de su hermano Narushi Ookami, antes de morir en la guerra.

"Naruko..." Murmuró, acunando a la pequeña vida a su pecho. "Eres Ookami Naruko."

 **Poco tiempo después.**

Natsumi miro a, su pequeña Naru, solo de dos meses de edad, acunada en sus brazos

"Natsumi, Es que-"dijo un hombre peli negro no terminando de hablar.

"Mi hija. Ookami Naruko."

El hombre abrió los ojos con asombro, su nombre Ryusei Ookami, de pelo negro corto, ojos rojo ceniza, piel bronceada, era alto, con fisco excelente para un Shinobi jefe de clan.

Ryusei miro a su esposa con su descendiente en brazos, era una niña, su descendiente era una niña, rubia como su madre. No se lo esperaba, la bebe era su segundo hijo, su hijo mayor Ookami Akira, había muerto en una misión emboscada por los Senju a la edad de 13 años, antes de esto el consulto a su médico personal, que le dijo claramente, que era para el casi imposible tener más de dos hijos o menos, la razón venia de una extraña enfermedad que no era letal pero afectaba la fertilidad de los hombre como él. Pero un poco después del funeral de su heredero Natsumi salió embarazada del último heredero que tendría en vida. Lo que no esperaba era una Niña.

"¿Ryu-kun?" La voz de Natsumi lo saco de sus pensamientos, su esposa se puso de pie delante del con la bebe dormida en sus brazos.

Ryusei parpadeo unas dos veces antes de mirar a la pequeña vida en los brazos de su mujer, tenía un mechón de pelo rubio, piel pálida y en su mejillas había tres marcas de bigotes. Ryusei rodo un poco de pelo de la cabeza del bebe.

Brillantes ojos rubís de la bebe, miraron a su padre como queriendo regañarlo por interrumpir su sienta.

Natsumi sonrió y dijo.

"Ella es muy tranquila, casi no hace no hace ruido"

Los ojos rojo grisáceo de Ryusei, miraron los rubís más brillante, y sonrió.

"Naruko Ookami, heredera del clan" Dijo con orgullo. "Prometo cuidarte lo mejor posible" dijo sonriendo con ojos suaves.

Natsumi sonrió. Ambos padres miraron a la bebe, ella seria alguien fuerte.

No tenían idea de cuanta razón tenían.

Cuando murió, ella definitivamente no esperaba despertar de nuevo. Pero parecería que el destino había tomado una decisión diferente.

Por un momento, ella había cerrado los ojos, dar la bienvenida a la muerte con los brazos abiertos como la lluvia salpicó en su rostro, el suelo a su alrededor teñido con la sangre y los cuerpos caídos de sus amigos. Y luego lo siguiente, estaba abriendo los ojos una vez más, al verse mirando el rostro sudoroso de una mujer rubia de ojos color uva.

 _"Naruko... Usted es Ookami Naruko."_

Naruko maldijo su suerte, porque estaba bastante segura de que esto no era lo que se suponía que era el más allá a ser.

¿Dónde está Hinata –chan y Sakura –Chan?

¿Dónde estaban Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke?

¿Y Tsunade –Oba-chan?

¿Por qué estaba mirando lo que parecía ser una versión rubia de su madre?

La mujer le sonrió, le acunando a su pecho. "Mi hermosa bebé..."

Bueno, _mierda._

Por qué no podía ser normal para hospedado una vez y apenas muerto, maldita sea.


	2. Chapter 2:Entrenamiento, La Misión

**Cap. 02: Entrenamiento, La Misión.**

 **Eh tenido pocos comentarios pero voy a seguiré con la historia, actualizare cada dos días y los fines de semana. Veo potencial.**

 **Este capítulo será mas largo**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Compuesto del clan Ookami: 8 años después)_**

Han pasado 10 años desde que la heredera del clan Ookami, Naruko Ookami, nació, unos 6 años desde que comenzó el entrenamiento ninja, y ya se acercaba el día de su primera misión con su nuevo escuadro.

Las horas de entrenamiento según la descripción de Naruko, eran como aprender todo de nuevo, pero mejor, ahora demostraba que no era más que un genio, su entrenamiento, era principalmente, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu medico, Fuinjutsu y el Doujutsu del clan Ookami.

Todo pensado para su defensa personal como para su fortaleza como heredera. Ahora a la edad de 10 años, era tiempo de ir y demostrar que su entrenamiento no era en vano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko suspiro pasamente, debajo del árbol del campo de entrenamiento, su sesión de entrenamiento en Kenjutsu estaba por empezar junto con la de Taijutsu avanzado, después seguía Ninjutsu y medicina, y por Último entrenamiento con el Doujutsu del clan. Era agotador, pero considerando su estatus con heredera del Shinobi más fuerte del clan, era algo comprensible, sobre todo cuando está llegando a la adolescencia.

Con otro suspiro, Naruko se acomodo las vendas negras en las muñecas de las manos. Había cambiado mucho, su pelo rubio ahora tenía tres flequillos que se ciernen sobre la frente y cortó empuntado hasta la base del cuello, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta y la línea del cuello negro, pantalones negros y batos ninjas unas pulgadas más arriba de los tobillos, con todo parecía más un niño que una niña.

Con otro suspiro, Naruko se recostó en el árbol cerró los ojos con la suave brisa, y espero, cuando.

"Naruko-Hime ¡Es hora de su entrenamiento!" Dijo la voz masculina,

Abriendo los ojos carmesí, ella vio a un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, pelo marrón corto con flequillo despeinado, ojos azul oscuro, el usaba una camisa manga larga negra, con el símbolo Ookami en la espalda, pantalones ninjas negros y botas de batalla negras.

Naruko se levanto y se dirigió hacia el hombre, antes de decir.

"Es bueno verte Kichiro-Sensei" Dijo cortésmente ya cerca del hombre.

Kichiro sonrió a la joven heredera antes de decir.

"También es bueno verte Naruko-Hime, hoy vamos a ir enserio en el entrenamiento en Taijutsu empezando, con el bloqueo, la agilidad y la postura, después, vendrán los golpes, el esquivar y las patadas"

"Sí, estoy ansiosa por empezar" Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje estilo cazador. Una sonrisa que su sensei imito antes de decir.

"Bien, empecemos ahora" Dijo con un gruñido.

Ambos se pusieron, a distancia, tomado la postura de batalla, ojos rojos y ojos azules, se miraban detenidamente. Era la conversación muda y a la vez el buscar un punto de ventaja en su oponente, buscando debilitar su defensa.

"Listo para bailar Sensei" Dijo Naruko en un susurro divertido, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Kichiro, con una carrera rápida y lista para golpear.

Kichiro bloqueo el golpe, y procedió a lanzar su contra ataque, ambos bailaron alrededor, Kichiro y Naruko intercambiaban golpes más peligrosos, Naruko no podía estar mas emocionada siempre disfrutaba su entrenamiento al máximo. _´ ¡Vas a caer Sensei!´,_ Pensó Naruko con una sonrisa salvaje. _´ Ella tiene un dominio excelente, su taijutsu es impecable, Ryusei-sama debe estar orgulloso´._ Pensó Kichiro, orgullo en sus ojos, los golpes se hicieron más osados y peligros, mientras bailaban golpeando el bloque y intercambiando barios éxitos. Paso en tiempo cuando.

"Creo que es suficiente, ya es hora de ver Kenjutsu avanzado Naruko-Hime" Dijo una voz masculina de la nada. Parando el combate.

Naruko voltio y vio que de pie en la rama de un árbol, era un hombre de pelo rubio opaco, ojos negros, tenía un pergamino en la espalda de color rojo y amarillo, usaba un traje de combate negro, y botas ninjas negras.

"Ya termino su tiempo, Kichiro-san, es hora de mi lección" Dijo el rubio.

"Está bien Rikuto-san, creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa, Naruko- Hime, terminamos por hoy" Dijo retirándose en un Sushinn de viento.

Naruko recupero el aliento y miro al rubio.

"Rikuto-Sensei, ¿qué hay para hoy?" Pregunto curiosa.

"Directo al punto eh me agrada, hoy tendremos el combate con espada y Kunai, lanzamiento de Shuriken y medios formas de evasión" Dijo desarrollando el pergamino y convocando dos espadas de pelea y lanzándole un arma a Naruko que sin esfuerzo la atrapo en el aire.

"Entiendo, no iré fácil sensei" Dijo Naruko con entusiasmo.

"Bien comenzamos" Dijo Rikuto, cuando ambos tomaron posición y sujetaron firmemente las espadas.

Y se fueron espada contra espada.

Tiempo después.

Naruko y Rikuto tomaban un descanso leve cuando.

"Naruko –Hime," Dijo un voz,

Delante de Naruko y Rikuto, aparecieron dos Hombres.

Uno era pelo azulado oscuro, ojos verdes, con una camisa azul claro, pantalón gris y botas negras.

"Hola Takuma-Nii" Saludo Rikuto, al hombre de pelo azulado quien era su hermano mayor.

El otro hombre al lado de Takuma, era de pelo negro, ojos rojos sin pupila, camisa gris, pantalón azul y botas verdes.

"Hola Taiyo –san" Saludo Naruko al hombre pelinegro.

"Hola Naruko-Hime, hoy te aremos un entrenamiento combinado con Takuma, Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu, está bien" Pregunto Taiyo.

"Hai Sensei" Dijo Naruko.

Takuma invoco barios troncos y Taiyo saco papeles bombas. Naruko trago duro, algo le decía que terminaría quemada.

2 horas después.

Naruko estaba tomando agua, el cansancio de su duro entrenamiento, Kichiro- Sensei fue enserio y no golpeo suave, pero mantuvo el ritmo con su agilidad y destreza, Rikuto-Sensei, no jugó limpio tampoco, el invocaba armas cada vez que había una distancia mínima entre ambos, pero logro salir ilesa, Takuma sensei, le estuvo instruyendo el elemento Trueno, fuego y viento, antes de que inicio una batalla de Ninjutsu, Taiyo Sensei, le enseño técnicas en Fuinjutsu nivel 2, y como convocar un sello y a crearlo.

Ahora todo su cuerpo de 10 años de edad le dolía, pero eso no terminaba aquí, faltaba todavía dos Sensei y lo que le incomodaba es que eran los peores.

Suspirando, Naruko deslizo la puerta de su casa cuando.

"¡Nee-chan, Nee-chan!" Grito la voz de una niña de 5 años de edad, pelo rubio corto y ojos rojo grisáceo. Le salto encisma tumbándola.

"Nee-chan te atrape" Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, cuando el clon se disipo.

"Más bien, soy yo la que te atrapo Kiori-Chan" Dijo Naruko triunfante sujetando a la niña en un abrazo.

"Naruko-chan llegaste, Kio-chan, otra vez tratando de atrapar a tu hermana mayor" Acuso Natsumi Ookami, la pequeña rubia, quien hiso un puchero, Kiori Ookami era menor que Naruko por 5 años de diferencia.

"Ya que Naruko, vamos es hora de tu entrenamiento medico" Regaño Natsumi.

"Si madre" Dijo Naruko bajando a Kiori y caminando junto a Natsumi. Llegaron afuera donde había un conejo marrón con una pata herida.

"Bien, Naruko tienes que curar al conejo y después abra un ejercicio sorpresa" Dijo Natsumi con una mirada aterradora cuando dijo la ultima parte.

Naruko trago y decidió curar al conejo, convocando su Shakra medico, el cual pareció enzima del conejito marrón y después de solo 15 segundos el conejito salió saltando. Cuando su madre se acerco con Kunai y le hiso un corte en la mano. Y le ordeno curarse y así lo hizo.

Entonces.

Un Kunai volaba hacia Naruko, cuando ella lo esquivo saltando hacia atras, viendo de donde fue lanzado, Naruko vio la figura, de un hombre pelinegro, de ojos grisáceos, su padre le lanzo el Kunai. Ella frunció el seño, esta era la peor parte de su entrenamiento, cerro los ojos, cuando sus ojos cambiaron, en contorno de sus ojos se hiso una sombra definida, sus ojos eran rojo sangre. La pupila negra tenía la forma de una hélice de tres puntas y un círculo que unía las puntas. Era el Ookamigan (Ojo de lobo) el Doujutsu del clan Ookami.

Ryusei ahora estaba delante de Naruko, sus ojos tenia la línea negra definida, pero sus ojos rojos tenía un Pentagrama de 4 puntas rojo, claramente de nivel muy avanzado, el sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Naruko y con su gran velocidad, empezó una pelea de Taijutsu, que a su hija le agarro el ritma con rapidez. Después empezó a hacer poses de mano y exclamo.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Gran dragón de fuego)" expulsando el fuego por la boca se creó un dragón de fuego que arremetió contra Naruko.

Naruko hizo poses de manos y exclamo.

"Raiton: Ookami Kirin (Rugido trueno de lobo)" Usando el poder del rayo, Naruko crea un tormenta que libera una descarga eléctrica en forma de lobo, arremetiendo contra el dragón de fuego.

Cuando se disipo, ambos Jutsus habían desaparecido, pero padre e hija seguían viéndose, directamente, cuando Ryusei sonrió y desactivo el Ookamigan, Naruko hiso lo mismo.

"Lo hiciste bien Naruko, as dominado una Técnica de rango –B, tu Ookamigan evoluciono bien, estas lista para tu primera misio, repórtate en mi oficina en 2 días descansa hasta entonces" Dijo Ryusei desapareciendo en un Sushinn.

Naruko sonrió, ya era el momento...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Dos días después)

Naruko estaba preparada para la misión, haciendo su camino a la oficina de su padre, su ropa estaba en su lugar, usaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta manga larga negra con el fondo rojo, un pantalón negro y las botas de batalla.

Naruko toco a la puerta de la oficina de Ryusei, y paso cuando le dieron el permiso.

Una vez dentro, ello tomo lugar junto a un hombre, de pelo blanco grisáceo, de unos 26 años, ojos negros, Usaba un traje de batalla, negro con blanco y las botas negras.

"Naruko, el es Shin Ookami y será tu líder de escuadrón, a partir de hoy será tu superior en las misiones entendido" Pregunto con tono serio.

"Hai" Dijo simplemente.

"Bien esta es su misión, nuestro miembro de clan en la parte sur en la zona cero apartada de los territorio Senju, no proporcionaran un informe de medicamentos recientemente fabricados el cual tiene que traer, será algo sencillo y alejado de los demás clanes," Finalizo.

Shin asintió y le informa a Naruko que saldrían en una hora.

Naruko asintió y fue a casa a preparar sus armas por sea caso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos morados de Natsumi, miro a su hija con ojos tristes, hace ya pasaron 8 años desde la muerte de Arashi su primer hijo, no quería perder a su niña, pero ella misma acepto que su hijita se volviera probablemente la primera heredera de clan en convertirse en ninja, pero le resultaba difícil dejar ir a su hija a esa misión, en especial sabiendo que si perdía a Naruko, Kiori sería la siguiente y después no tendría a nadie no era justo para una madre aceptar eso.

Natsumi sintió unos brazos la abrasan fuertemente, era Naruko, su hija la consolaba, ella devolvió el abrazo.

"Kaa-chan, no te preocupes prometo volver con bien" Dijo Naruko apretando el abrazo.

Natsumi apreto fuertemente a su hija, después de un tiempo, se separo de su hija le dio un le acarició el flequillo.

"Tú eres especial, pero, prométeme volver en una sola pieza si" Dijo removiendo uno de los flequillos de la frete y dándole un beso.

"Si," Dijo saliendo de la casa para reunirse con Shin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko llego a las puertas del recinto, don Shin y el escuadrón la esperaban.

Shin asintió y dijo a su escuadrón.

"Bien, tenemos que traer un pergamino de información importante de nuestros camaradas al sur del clan Senju, esta misión se debe hacer sin errores y cumplirse a la brevedad, entendido"

"Hai" Dijeron los demás a coro.

"Bien vámonos," Dijo y todo salieron saltando entre los arboles a gran velocidad.

 _´Es el momento de demostrar quién es Naruko Ookami´_ Pensó con una sonrisa salvaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que creen, esta es la misión en la que se encuentran Ookami y Senju, batallas, pero se presiente "algo". Este capítulo fue la introducción de las habilidades de nuestra joven Ookami Naruko.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Primer Encuentro: Ookami vs Senju.**

 **Para empezar el clan Ookami es mi propia creación, Ookami es (Lobo) y me gusta la idea de una clan del lobo, así que me inspire para crearlo en la era de la guerra entre clanes, pero en el próximo capitulo les, daré le historia de cómo se creó para entender el poder de su Doujutsu.**


	3. Chapter 3:Primer Encuentro: Ookami vs Se

**Capitulo 03: Primer Encuentro: Ookami vs Senju.**

 **¡Hola!, les trago el primer encuentro ente Naruko y Hashirama, para aclarar, manden sus preguntas y responderé sin problemas.**

 **Desfruten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Compuesto del clan Senju)**

Butsuma Senju, miro al escuadrón delante de él, entre ellos estaba su hijo mayor Hashirama Senju heredero del clan, su hijo demostró tener mucho potencial y decidió darle algo difícil para su misión, algunos de sus espías escucharon rumores de que el heredero del clan Ookami, había salido a una misión con escolta por supuesto, era una oportunidad ya que el clan Ookami desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pero lo que realmente importaba ahora era acabar con la vida de un potencial enemigo fuerte en el futuro. Y la prueba para su hijo, era acabar con el niño heredero de clan.

Mirando al líder del escuadrón de Hashirama, el cual era un hombre de pelo negro corto, ojos verde oscuro.

"Akira, Hashirama ha sido asignado a su escuadrón hace un año y su próxima misión será algo más Difícil, deben emboscar a un escuadrón del clan Ookami que salió en una misión, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se supo de ese clan tan evasivo," Dijo recibiendo la afirmación de los Shinobis más viejos.

Luego voltio a ver a Hashirama.

"Su misión es eliminar al posible heredero del clan que viaja con ellos según los informes esta alrededor de los diez años, espero resultado satisfactorios" Dijo y despido a escuadrón.

Saliendo de la Oficina.

Hashirama camino junto a los Shinobis mas viejos, a sus 11 años el había echo muchas misiones y la mayoría iban en contra del clan Uchiha, había escuchado una sola vez de Ookami clan, era guerreros preparados, y difíciles de enfrenar, su padre espera que él y su equipo asesinen a un chico seguro alrededor de su edad. Y sinceramente no le gustaba matar a nadie, pero no podía desobedecer a su padre. Así que con resinación, preparo su espada y fue con el escuadrón para cumplir con es misión desagradable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Escuadrón Ookami,)**

El escuadrón del clan Ookami saltaba de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad sin detenerse, los Shinobis del clan eran entrenados en resistencias para viajes a largas distancias a máxima velocidad, era lo primero que se le enseñaba al convertirse en ninjas, mientras más resistencia y velocidad muchas mas oportunidades de deshacerse de tu oponente, es por eso que en un viaje que para Shinobis de otros clanes seria de 5 horas, ellos lo terminarían en menos de media hora. Solo una de las ventajas de tener la resistencia de un clan cuyo apellido Significa Lobo. La resistencia era algo natural.

Pero volviendo a lo importante.

Shin Ookami, y su escuadrón compuesto de otros 10 hombres avanzaban a gran velocidad, junto al Shin iba Naruko, se negaba a ser dejada atras fuera de la acción, pero ella seguía siendo la única, del sexo opuesto en este equipo y era incomodo.

 _´Me siento fuera de lugar, demonios porque soy la única mujer ninja aquí´_ Pensó soltando un suspiro.

Si sabía algo de las misiones gracias a lo que Rikuto- Sensei le hablo, era que, no importa cual o como sea tu misión, siempre abra algo que la complica, es mejor estar preparada para todo. Taiyo sensei, le llevo a entrenar en el bosque negro, para darle un ejemplo de lo peligras que eran las misiones Ninjas, era luchar o morir, y los animales del bosque mostraron que lucharían hasta la muerte.

De repente Shin se detuvo junto con los demás.

"Estamos aquí, tengan los ojos abiertos a cualquier señal de un enemigo o de nuestros aliados" Dijo seriamente. Cuando los ojos del grupo captaron una pequeña sombra de luz, que era casi invisible para alguien ordinario pero no para un Ookami.

"Hay un predador que vio la presa a la distancia y esta no huyo" Dijo Shin, cuando de repente 6 Shinobis aparecieron, pero el símbolo de el perfil de un lobo en sus tarajes les indicaba que eran los aliados. Uno de los hombres se acerco.

Era de pelo negro con reflejos blancos naturales, ojos lavanda, piel blanca, usaba una camisa manga corta negra, el símbolo del clan en el hombro en color blanco y un punto azul donde iría el ojo de la imagen, era el compuesto del sur, el hombre también usaba pantalones ninjas negros con vendad en las pierna y botas de batalla con líneas blancas, la funda una espada en la espalda, y las muñequera negras con el pentagrama rojo en los costados.

El se acerco y dijo.

"Yo soy Tsubasa Ookami, el líder del escuadrón es bueno ver a gente de los nuestros, del compuesto principal" Dijo suavizando sus facciones y desviando la mirada hacia Naruko y luego Shin.

"Yo soy Shin Ookami, soy el líder de escuadrón, es bueno encontrar gente de nuestro clan por aquí" Dijo Tranquilamente.

"Hemos venido por el pergamino que contiene la medicina para los nuestro, donde esta" Dijo directamente Naruko. Tsubasa miro al niño al lado de Shin.

"Shin-san que significa esto, no pensamos que tendría nuevos miembros en su escuadrón" Pregunto Tsubasa.

"Es Naruko, no te preocupes está calificado para esto" Dijo seriamente.

Naruko frunció el seño miro a Shin entre cerrando los ojos, la hacía ver como un niño con las palabras, pero era mejor que la vieran como un varón que como una hembra, eso solo complicaría las cosas con los demás miembros los compuestos donde habían Shinobis Ookami dispersos, para diferente área enemigas y refugios. Pero lo adiaba igual

"Tal como informamos a nuestro Líder, aqui esta lo prometido" Dijo Tsubasa cando un pergamino azul con la palabra ´Presa´ en Kajin en un sello único.

Shin lo tomo y lo verifico, luego asintió a Tsubasa.

"Es autentico, es la Firma Kenshi-sama, esto es para ustedes" Dijo Shin entregando un pergamino negro con la palabra ´Predador´ en Kajin en un sello, el cual Tsubasa tomo para confirmar.

"Es autentico, en la firma de Ryusei-sama, ahora será mejor partil y evitar ser atacados con el enemigo, hasta pronto y buena suerte" Dijo Tsubasa pero antes de irse "Shin, El cordero no asecha al lobo "dijo y desapareciendo junto con sus camaradas.

Shin entendió el mensaje.

"Kenshi-Sama ¿Quién es?," Pregunto confundida hasta donde sabia al única que se pida dar un titulo Honorario era a su padre.

"Kenshi-Sama, es el líder del compuesto del sur y es el hermano de Ryusei-sama es el mayor de los dos, así que es tu tío "Explico el albino. "Nos vamos" recibió un asentimiento de la rubia y salieron a alta velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Con el escuadrón Senju)**

Es escuadrón Senju que consistía en 10 hombres entre ellos Hashirama, quien seguía al pie de la letra las ordenes de Akira, habían estado buscando por casi 3 horas algún indicio de los evasivos Ookami, pero era casi imposible, y el tiempo se les acababa si no los localizaban desaparecería y no cumpliría la misión. Estaba por volver cuando uno de sus miembros un Sensor especializado detecto el Shakra que se movía a unos 600 metros de distancia y se alejaba cada vez más.

Con rapidez el escuadrón acelero el paso a un ritmo de castigo para todos, incluyendo a Hashirama quien hacia lo mejor para mantener el paso, al cabo de 2 horas de carrera castigado se encontraron con un escuadrón Ookami de unos 6 Shinobis se reconocían por el símbolo en el hombro de uno de ellos. Examinado cuidadosamente el escuadrón Akira noto que no había ningún Shinobi joven con ellos. Los Senju se detuvieron cuando el escuadrón para y miro alrededor parecían sentir algo.

"No hay ningún Ookami joven con ellos todos parecen tener más de 20 años" dijo "Estén alerta parece sentirnos" Nadie dijo nada ni hiso ningún movimiento.

Cuando lo que parecía que solo levantaba la mano, cuando de repente apareció otro escuadrón Ookami de 10 miembros esos mas los 6 serian eran 16 en total, los superaban en Número, eso no era bueno.

"Akira –san mire al que está al lado del hombre albino" Dijo uno de los Senju, Akira miro con detenimiento y vio, a un rubio, de ojos rojizos, estaría cerca de la edad de Hashirama era el heredero Ookami que debían eliminar. Pero en diferencia numérica no les favorecía nada acercarse al niño.

"Ese es el heredero Ookami, estén alertar a alguna abertura para llegar al niño entendido" Dijo en un susurro todos estuvieron alertas.

Hashirama miro hacia el chico al lado del albino, su pelo era rubio como si lo pintaron con oro, ojos rojos como el atardecer, tres marcas en la cara muy raras, su piel bronceada por el sol, su postura era firme y recta, todo lo que se esperaría en un ninja heredero de clan, pero eso no le importo a Hashirama si no que se impresiono con lo bien que se veia.

´ _Él en verdad se ve muy bien... ¿Que estoy pensando?_ 'Que quejo mentalmente.

Todos los Senju escucharon algo de la plática que parecía inaudible para cualquier ser.

"Shin, el cordero no acecha al lobo" y con eso 6 hombres desaparecieron a la distancia. Dejando solo 10 de ellos con el rubio.

"Es nuestra oportunidad, listos ¡Ya!" y con eso los Senju rodearon al escuadrón Ookami quienes no parecían muy sorprendidos.

El hombre albino líder del escuadrón se puso al lado del niño Rubio y saco su espada, listo para enfrentarse a ellos.

" Es mejor saber el nombre de mi oponente." Dijo Akira sacando la espada.

"Shin, "Dijo el albino adquiriendo una mirada penetrante.

"Shin, no es necesario que protejas al niño igual morirá" Dijo mirando al rubio.

"No necesito protegerlo es tan fuerte como el "Dijo viendo a Hashirama.

"Eso lo demostraran las espadas"

"Si empecemos"

Y con eso Akira y Shin empezaron a pelear también los demás, dejando a los dos jóvenes frente a frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rubio y el moreno se miraban directamente, el marrón se enfrento al rojo con cada mirada, cada una detenida mente buscando puntos débiles en el otro, los demás combatían y se alejaron un poco por la batalla. Segundos antes del combate, era hora.

"Usted sabe cómo usar esa ¿cosa?" Naruko cuestionó, desenfundando la espada delante de Hashirama.

"Lo quiere ¿Averiguar?" Hashirama devolvió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías," Naruko respondió, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, y ambos levantaron sus espadas en señal de saludo entre sí.

. No hubo cruce dramático, no "en guardia", o cualquier otra basura. Ellos simplemente estaban allí con sus espadas en ristre justo fuera del alcance de y con sus postura hasta Naruko rompió el silencio.

"Forma excelente,... pero, ¿cómo es su trabajo de pies?" ella dijo, inclinando la cabeza mientras acechaba a su izquierda. "Si me paso ¿aquí?" -preguntó ella dando un paso a su izquierda y en una combinación de sondaje.

La respuesta de Hashirama era simplemente parar, dando un paso con su oponente.

"Muy bien," Naruko felicitó, dando el visto bueno más elemental de la aprobación. "Ahora me paso de nuevo."

Paso, barra, parar, réplica, amagando aquí, amagando allí, el intercambio continuó a un ritmo más lento ya que ambos chicos probaron las defensas.

Sus espadas cruzadas, luego otra, y otra, y otra vez más y más rápido, ya que en círculos entre sí hasta que el sonido de sus hojas enfrentadas eco continuamente alrededor de la arena.

"Bello ..." Shin pendo observando brevemente el combate. Sin saberlo todos los demás también veían a Naruko luchando contra Hashirama.

Fascinados, como los dos chicos giraban alrededor de sí en una ráfaga de acero. No, se corrigió, estos dos no eran niños... y probablemente no hubiera sido por un largo tiempo. Estos dos eran Shinobis, asesinos entrenados, en el pico de ingenio condición física juego y el arma en una danza de la muerte... a un usuario compañero espada era realmente una cosa de la belleza.

Hashirama no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó sus labios mientras él siguió adelante.

"Usted está utilizando un Defensa de sacrificio contra mí" -preguntó arreando a su oponente hacia la pared.

Naruko sonrió con complicidad mientras seguía a retroceder.

"Pensé que apropiado, teniendo en cuenta mi derecho de nacimiento."

"Naturalmente," Hashirama estuvo de acuerdo: "Tienes que esperar que yo ataco con Gambito Senju".

Naruko sonrió, a los pies en una roca alta "Natural-" ella estuvo de acuerdo, de repente caer bajo a caer con un impulsa hacia arriba en la enorme roca "Pero me parece reclamar la tierra alta anula Gambito del Senju, ¿no crees?" -preguntó ella de su nuevo perca algunos pies por la piedra solida.

Pero Hashirama ya estaba en el volteo de aire a través del aire sobre la cabeza de Naruko.

"A menos el enemigo ha estudiado " argumentó, cortando el cuello de Naruko, el clon se disipo y tuvo que bloquear barias cuchillas.

"Es solo lo que tengo," Naruko respondió, empujando Hashirama hasta el borde, para evitar un corte en sus piernas antes de seguir al Senju en retirada.

A medida que avanzaban los demás combatiente tenía un ojo en los chicos.

La forma en que los dos chicos casi volaron a través de la pasarela de batalla como usaban su entorno para atacar en ángulos extraños. En primer lugar se podría obtener la ventaja, luego el otro y viceversa, sin perder nunca el equilibrio y nunca llegando a punto de tropezar como su batalla rugía con increíble delicadeza. Y a medida que continuaron, sus hojas y cuerpos poco más que desenfoques de movimiento, se hizo evidente que no se trataba de un partido de Genins principiantes.

Fue un encuentro de dos amantes de cuchillas simplemente entrando en su mejor momento.

"¡Eres Increíble!" Naruko rió mientras Hashirama consiguió bloquear otra combinación.

"Gracias, he trabajado duro para llegar a serlo," Hashirama respondió como Naruko continuó empujando su espalda. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que eres igual de fuerte que yo, para ser más joven."

"Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes?" Naruko preguntó con curiosidad.

"Porque yo no he mostrado todo mi poder" Hashirama respondió sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Esto, Mokuton: Jukai Katon no Jutsu _(Nacimiento del mundo de los arbole)_." Y entonces, barios arboles salieron del suelto entrelazándose y atacando al rubio, que se defendió de los arboles, utilizando su técnica Hashirama se deslizo por las ramas.

Las mareas habían cambiado, momentáneamente aturdida Naruko cayó hacia atras perdiendo la espada y quedando su pies atrapados en la madera.

Fue así, Naruko, miro fijamente al Senju.

"Hay algo que realmente debería decirle," Naruko admitió mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Con la sonrisa más salvaje de emoción. Mientras Hashirama veia. "Yo tampoco he mostrado mi poder", dijo, haciendo poses rápidas de mano y exclamo en nombre de. "Katon: Gouka Ookami Makkyaku _(Destrucción infernal del lobo)"_ Naruko expulso de su boca barias bolas de fuego que expandieron quemando la madera y atrapándola con Hashirama en medio del fuego.

Luego nada, el campo de batalla estaba en llamas y dos miradas se cruzaron. El rubio recupero la espada y Hashirama retomo la postura. Y chocaron.

El roce creaba chispas, mientras bailaban a los compas del baile de la muerte que conocían, sus cuerpos estaban más y más cerca, mientras que el beso de metal contra metal hacia ruido.

Y en un choque ambos se miraron a los ojos, manteniendo estable su posición sin ceder un centímetro de terreno al oponente. Cuando el choque se repito la energía rompió ambas espadas las cuales no soportaron mas el maltrato de esta dura pelea, que marcaria muchas cosas.

En eso empezó una pela de taijutsu, el estilo Senju contra el Ookami, ambos seguían bailando alrededor, cada vez más cerca del otro, golpeando el bloqueo e intercambiando barios éxitos. Cundo en un choque sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que se sentía el aliento del otro y sus ojos se miraban directamente.

El rojo atardecer con el marrón canela, era fuego y madera, dos elementos que compartían una relación en sí, la madera crea el fuego y el fuego necesita de la madera, una especie de relación simbiótica.

"Naruko" llamo la voz de Shin entre el fuego.

"Hashirama" Llamo la voz de Akira.

Ambos hombre llegaron y encontraron a los chicos, peleando con Taijutsu, y las espadas rotas. Ellos no eran niños eran Ninjas listos para matarse. El rubio miro desde el rabillo del ojo al albino y rápidamente lo siguió, lo mismo hiso Hashirama con Akira.

Pero ambos se encontrarían de nuevo era seguro

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Con los Senju)**

Akira Senju sus piro y miro a su equipo, originalmente de 10 hombre, los Ookami le dejaron con 4 muertos, 4 heridos de gravedad y solo 2 sanos, él y Hashirama eran los únicos que no tenían heridas seria a pesar de su Combate. En total los habían apaleado y no pudieron matar al rubio. Mirando a Hashirama el había usado una de sus mejores técnica con el rubio, atrapándolo momentáneamente como un perro, pero este se libero utilizando un poderoso Jutsu de fuego, era obvio que el niño era fuerte, pero lo que más lo extraño fue la mirada de Hashirama era pensativo, ¿Todavía pensaba en esa pelea?, conociendo era la primera vez que pensaba tanto en un combate, pero no lo culpaba ese combate fue hermoso el domino de la espada y el cuerpo en un baile, una pelea de Shinobis y no un juego de niño.

Hashirama pensó en su combate con el rubio, era impecable ambos tenía una fuerza igualada o más que el otro, era incierto, pero misteriosamente se había divertido, no como un combate normal donde solo es matar, no, este había sido diferente, se habían hablado como rivales abiertamente, habían opinado del dominio del otro. Pero algo más había invadido su mente, lo había mirado directo a los ojos, ese rojo atardecer que prometía un día nuevo, la piel bronceada que se veia ardía con el calor del fuego, las mercas definidas de su mejillas y Esa sonrisa depredadora que era difícil de sacar de la mente, siempre puesta en esos labios suaves.

Sin saberlo el calor invadió sus mejillas.

 _´QUE DEMONIOS, porque pienso así, es un chico dios que me pasa´_ Se reprendí mentalmente. Sin darse cuenta que estaba tan sumergido en su pensamiento que ahora caminaban a la Oficina de su padre, ¿Cuando habían llagado el compuesto?

Entrando a la Oficina se encontraron con Butsuma Senju, quien estaba con los ancianos del consejo, Akira y Hashirama fueron recibidos, se sentaron delante de Butsuma.

"Y Bien como fue su misión Akira" Pregunto.

"Con toda le verdad y el debido respeto Butsuma-Sama, todo fue un desastre, no podíamos localizar a los Ookami y pensamos que ya se habían ido, pero uno de nuestro sensores sintió un escudaron moviéndose, eran en total 6 hombres pero ningún joven con ello, después de la nada apareció otro escuadrón de 10 miembros, entre ellos un chico rubio joven, era el heredero Ookami, nos superaban en número y no podíamos atacar así, después el escuadrón de 6 miembros desaparecio, estábamos parejos 10 contra 10, el enemigo era fuerte era muy obvio, Hashirama-sama peleo con el rubio, pero mi combate no me dejo acercarme para terminar el trabajo" Informo Akira.

Butsuma miro a Hashirama.

"Que paso con tu combate." Pregunto.

Hashirama se quedó en silencio por un momento de pensar la palabra adecuadas para describirlo... aceptable, el comenzó a pensar hacia atrás, contemplando su batalla con el chico Ookami. Había sido un partido maravilloso, emocionante, incluso, la batalla más gratificante que jamás había sido una parte de algo tan intenso.

"El chico rubio, y yo empezamos una Batalle en Kenjutsu, su dominio, técnica y postura, eran impecables, ambos teníamos el mismo domino, para tratar de terminar con todo, utilice uno de mis Jutsus mas avanzados, logrando atraparlo pero no fue suficiente, se libero rápidamente con un Jutsu de fuego avanzado, rodeados por el fuego, la pelea empezó nuevamente pasando de Kenjutsu a Taijutsu, hasta que el líder de escuadro Ookami intervino y se fue con el" Dijo Hashirama resumiendo gran parte.

Butsuma miro pensativo, el chico era fuerte y seguramente lo entrenaron bien, escuchando el bullicio inquieto de los ancianos, Butsuma los silencios.

"Akira quiero un informe escrito, Hashirama están despedidos" Ambos se retiraron.

 _´Me pregunto si lo veré de nuevo´_ Pensó Hashirama caminado a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Shin y el escuadrón llegaron al compuesto del clan, su equipo seguía firme con 10 miembros, solo 2 de ello tenían heridas pero no tan graves. El hombre de pelo blanco fue a la oficina de Ryusei, para dar su informe.

Cuando entro.

"Shin como fue su misión" Pregunto el pelo negro.

"Bueno Ryusei-sama, todo salio sin complicaciones hasta el punto de encuentro, una vez allí nos entregaron el pergamino de Kenshi-sama" Dijo entregando el pergamino al su líder "El equipo del compuesto sur se retiro, pero justo fuimos atacados por un escuadrón Senju, parecían informados sobre nuestro Heredero del clan, la lucha duró unos 20 minutos, Naruko se defendió bien y se libero de una trampa de su oponente con un jutsu de fuego de Rango- B, ella ya está de camino a casa" Termino Shin.

Interiormente suspiro, su hija mayor se enfrento con lo impredecible de una misio ninjas, ahora solo quería ver a su esposa e hijas para pasar el día.

"Bien, te puedes retirar Shin, pasa tiempos con tu esposa e hija te daré unos días de descanso." Informo.

Shin sonrió y salió de la oficina de Ryusei. El pelinegro suspiro y salió de su oficina camino a casa con su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko corría a casa, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción de ver a su madre y hermanita de nuevo. Estaba alegre de volver en una pieza como lo prometió.

Naruko abrió la puerta de su casa.

"Madre Kiori ¡Estoy en casa!" Naruko grito, viendo si había alguien cuando.

"! Naruko-nee-chan!" Grito Kiori abrazándose a la cintura de su hermana con desesperación mientras sonreía "¡Volviste!" Grito sonriendo.

"Musume" Grito Natsumi, abrazando a su hija mayor con fuerza. Negándose a dejarla ir. "Volviste y estas a salvo" Dijo apretando el abrazo.

"S-si, pe-pe-pero n-no p-pu-puedo res-res respirar" Dijo poniéndose ligeramente azul. Natsumi noto esto y la libero, sonrió un poco avergonzada por sus acciones.

"Nee-chan como fue tu misión" Pregunto curiosa Kiori.

"Kiori dejemos que Naruko descanse un poco, ¿Quiere un poco de Narisuhi y Dango Naru-chan?" Pregunto amablemente.

"Si tengo hambre." Dijo caminando al lado de Kiori para la merienda

Todo iba bien, por ahora. Pero lo que menos espera es encontrase con otra persona y ayudarla.

Eso será pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAN ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: Ayudando a una Uzumaki, Naruko y Mito.**

 **Sera el capitulo 4, creo que para el episodio 8 habrán mas sentimiento entre Senju y Ookami, mientras disfruten.**


	4. diversion, peligro, Uchiha y Ookami

s **Capitulo 04: Diversión, una Misión Peligrosa.**

 **Hola espero que disfruten este cap. aquí se encuentran Naruko y Madara, por una misión simple que se convierte en una peligrosa, también está la pelea de dos Titanes del mundo Shinobi, Ryusei Ookami vs Tajima Uchiha. Y será la aparición de un aliado de los Ookami.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, plis. a y por cierto Kiori Ookami es niño no niña perdon el error**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado meses desde la misión emboscada por el clan Senju, y la lucha entre Hashirama Senju y Naruko Ookami, desde entonces Naruko ha hecho misiones con el escuadrón de Shin Ookami todas cumplidas con éxito tras uno que otro retraso, el entrenamiento se intensifico y era cada vez más difícil, Naruko ayudaba a su hermano menor con su entrenamiento, Kiori Ookami no haría misiones hasta dentro de un año, por lo que entrenaba con mucho esfuerzo para ser igual de fuerte que su hermana mayor, Naruko la ayudaba con su Taijutsu, con las armas y a aprender uno que otro Jutsu básico, para defenderse.

En la actualidad, Naruko tenía algo de tiempo libre en sus manos, ella estaba recostada en la rama alta de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento de su padre, ella esperaba a Kiori para ayudar a aprender un jutsu que prometió enseñarle antes de partir a una misión.

"Nee-chan ya llegue" Grito la voz de Kiori.

Kiori Ookami tenía el pelo rubio corto hasta la nuca como su hermana mayor, ojos morados como los de su madre, tenía dos mechones largos separados a ambos lados del rostro, bestia una camisa manga corta azul, pantalones negro azul, y botas ninjas negras. Junto a su hermana, las dos parecían niños.

Naruko sonrió a su hermano menor, de ya 7 años de edad.

"Hola, Kio-Kun," Naruko salto aterrizando junto a Kiori. "Prometí que hoy te enseñaría un jutsu de fuego básico, bueno ¿Comenzamos?" Pregunto sonriéndole ampliamente a Kiori.

"¡SI! Quiero aprender un jutsu" Kiori declaro, emocionado.

"Bien vamos prepare algo para ti" Naruko comenzó a camina hacia algunos troncos colocados para el entrenamiento.

Kiori corrió emocionado detrás de su hermana mayor, este día lo estuvo esperando, aprendería un jutsu de su poderosa hermana, al igual que Naruko ella tenía un régimen de entrenamiento constantemente riguroso para fortalecerse. Sus ojo morados, miraron la espalda de su hermana mayor, el símbolo del clan siempre en la camisa blanca que usaba, ese símbolo era señal de fuerza, agilidad, estrategia e intuición, el clan Ookami descendía de un espíritu animal llamada Amarok Akamori, al igual que sus primos de otro clanes, como el clan Raion, el clan Nekotsuki, el clan Pyuma o los clanes Torakawa y Akainu, siendo los clanes que habitan en lugares remotos para los enemigos pero a los cuales se han acostumbrado. Los sentidos de estos clanes eran más desarrollados, para detectar a los enemigos o a los familiares.

Kiori suspiro un poco antes de sonreír, pronto tendrían una visita de su Tío Daisuke Raion líder del clan Raion, traería sus hijos Denahi y Megumi, seria emocionante tener que ver a sus primos de nuevo, no los veia desde que el tenía 3 años y Naruko unos 7 años.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba los troncos de entrenamiento, Naruko se dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos rojos miraron directamente a los ojos morados de Kiori, sonrió.

"Kiori, te voy a enseñar un jutsu básico de fuego, este jutsu se combina con el Taijutsu del clan concentrando Shakra en la piernas, para patear a tu oponente y causarle un daño muy significativo," Naruko miro los troncos, y luego a Kiori nuevamente "Te daré un demostración."

Naruko se preparo, lugo hiso la pose de manos de tigre, ante de exclamar.

"Katon: Hi Mae Geri _(Patada de fuego frontal)_ " La piernas de Naruko empezaron a arder con llamas caliente de fuego rojo, pero no le causaba ningún daño a ella o a su pantalón negro, Naruko empezó a correr y se elevo en el aire, se posiciono y su pateo un tronco de madera que cual explotó en llamas, luego se fue contra otro y otro, hasta que destruyo 5 en total.

Kiori miro emocionado, el aprendería un técnica básica, pero increíble. Naruko se acerco a ella.

"Bien Kiori, para este jutsu necesitas solo la pose un sello, Tigre, lugo concentras el Shakra de tus piernas para crear fuego y mantenerlo estable." Explico Naruko, simplemente.

Kiori asintió e hiso el sello, empezó a concentrar Shakra en sus piernas, logrando apenas unas pocas llamas. Kiori se deprimió.

"No te sientas mal Kio-Kun, no están fácil como parece aun hay que practicar para lograr dominarlo," Naruko animo a Kiori.

El menor sonrió a su hermana mayor y él le dio un abrazo por la cintura.

"Gracias Nee-chan," Kiori dijo sonriendo ampliamente a su hermana mayor. Naruko sonrió y froto los cabellos rubios gemelos de su hermanito.

Fue cuando ambos escucharon una voz.

"Naruko-san,".

Corriendo hacia ellas, era un chico peli negro, de ojos marrones oscuro, usaba una camisa manga corta blanca, pantalón negro y botas ninjas negras. Su pelo caía a un lado de la cara y era empuntada hacia abajo hasta la nuca. Tenía alrededor de uno 13 años.

"Que ocurres, Takemi" Pregunto Naruko,

Takemi Ookami era un Shinobi del clan, y primo de crianza de Naruko, ambos se reunían para entrenar. Ambos tenían muchas responsabilidades, Naruko heredera del clan y ocuparía el lugar de Ryusei un día, y Takemi era descendiente de uno de los sabios de clan y su padre era Akiyama Ookami un maestro de sello muy importante, esperaban que ocupara el lugar de su padre y abuelo un día. El y Naruko se entendía muy bien.

"Ryusei-Sama, solicito vernos en su Oficina para una misión." Dijo.

Naruko asintió. Y miro a Kiori el hiso un puchero enojado y miro a Takemi. Como si le quitara a su hermana.

"No te preocupes Kiori, no vine solo" Dijo Takemi justo cuando llego corriendo un niño, albino de ojos negros, era el hermano menor de Takemi, el cual se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor. "Akishi-kun, te acompañara hoy, mi madre estará con Natsumi-sama todo el día, y dijo que podía dejarlo entrenar con Kiori" Informo Takemi.

"Eso, me parece bien, hola Akishi-kun" Saludo Naruko.

"Hola" Fue lo único que dijo.

Kiori soltó a su hermana y rodeo a Takemi para mirar a Akishi, el cual se escondía de él, como un juego. Kiori salto y empezó a perseguir a Shiro para sacarlo de su escondite.

"Hola soy Kiori Ookami," Dijo sonriendo, pero no llego la respuesta.

Akishi pudo sus manos detrás de su espalda y dijo.

"Hola soy Akishi Ookami" dijo forzadamente, Kiori salto y empezó a correr, con Akishi tomado de la mano. Naruko sonrió junto con Takemi.

"Kiori, me tengo que ir no olvides practicas, recuerda la practica hace al maestro" Naruko sonrió y se fue junto con Takemi a la oficina de su padre para recoger la misión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un rato.

Naruko y Takemi, saltaban de árbol en árbol, por el bosque del clan Ookami, ya habían recibido su misión, ambos tenían que ir a un aldea llamada Shokubutsu y conseguir algunas semillas de platas para el cultivo, era simple y fácil, solo un día de viaje, así que se la asignaron solo a ella y Takemi, pero siendo Ookami y ambos muy competitivos, estaban haciendo un carrera divertida. Disfrutando de la brisa y los ruidos de su bosque...

"Takemi, mira un lobo del bosque" Dijo Naruko señalando un arbusto, "Donde hay uno hay mas casando, crees que mataran a una cría" Pregunto viendo la formación de los lobos que se acercaban.

"Es probable, pero si quieren más comida, seguro irán por uno adulto" Comento Takemi, los lobos atacaron y la ciervos corrieron al bosque con los depredadores atras y solo el sonido de un rugido se escucho.

"Lástima que no los vimos, es difícil encontrar algo en este bosque, tan peligroso" Comento Naruko suspirando.

"Difícil, para los demás clanes, no para nosotros" Dijo Orgulloso Takemi mientras sonreía.

Naruko sonrió en respuesta, antes de reí un poco, Takemi tenía razón, para su clan un bosque tan peligroso como lo era, el bosque del clan Ookami o más bien era una selva, era fácil confundirse con tu entorno, los animales no eran de huir, eran de pelear con garrar y diente hasta la muerte, las serpientes eran en su mayoría venenosas, los escorpiones no se divisaban con facilidad, los lobos, los osos, los jaguares, los pumas o tigres y leones, eran las amenazas junto con las anacondas, víboras, cobras y cascabeles, en síntesis un ambiente difícil para aventureros no preparados.

"Vamos Takemi, no podemos perder tiempo" Dijo Naruko, hablando de la misión.

Takemi cerró los ojos, antes de salir a gran velocidad por la ramas gritándole a Naruko un.

"¡Alcánzame si puedes lenta!" Mientras reía por los arboles de bosque.

A Naruko se le empezó a mover un ceja rubia en un tic nervioso, después sonrió y un pequeña marca enojada parecían en su frente, antes de salir a gran velocidad de tras de Takemi, gritándole.

"¡A quien llamas lenta! ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima Takemi, Dattebayo! "Grito corriendo con mayor velocidad a cada vez.

Era una carrera y seguro uno saldría lastimado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruko y Takemi caminaban tranquilamente, mientras el pelinegro se frotaba la cabeza por el chichón que le quedo después de que la rubia lo alcanzo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. Después de la carrera, ambos habían salido de su zona de confort en el bosque, ambos caminaban como niños normales para no llamar la atención de repente de algún Shinobi curioso.

Para el medio día, nada había ocurrido, por lo tanto Naruko como Takemi estaban aburridos, por no haber nada interesante para distraer él, cachorro curioso dentro de ellos, Naruko suspiro mientras Takemi miraba al cielo. Fue cuando ambos se toparon con una caravana. Entonces se acercaron a la caravana para pedir alguna instrucción para llegar a su destino.

"Disculpe señor" Pregunto Takemi, al hombre que conduce la carreta "¿Le importaría decirnos el camino para llegar a la aldea de Shokubutsu?".

"Usted esa de suerte jovencito, nos dirigimos a el pueblo de Shokubutsu para la feria de verano"

"¿Feria de verano?" Pregunto Naruko.

"ustedes viajan juntos por lo que veo" Concluyo el hombre anciano, se rasco el mentó y sonrió "La aldea es famosa por las fiestas en carnaval del verano"

Naruko y Takemi se miraron un momento, antes de asentir,

"¿Podríamos ir con ustedes?" Pregunto Takemi.

El hombre negó diciendo.

"Lo siento jovencito, pero no hay lugar en la caravana para que suban" Dijo el hombre.

"Podríamos ir a pie no hay problema" Respondió Naruko.

"Por eso no se preocupe" Dijo Takemi.

El hombre asintió y puso en marcha a la caraba, Naruko y Takemi, los siguieron con una sonrisa en los rostro, ya tenía la ida a la aldea asegurara y no solo eso, verían una festival de verano, genial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Shokubutsu era casi el anochecer, se quedaron impresionados, los aldeanos preparaban todo para la noche. Naruko y Takemi estaban felices, porque para ellos era su primer festival, en lugar de su entrenamiento riguroso y días de descanso o estudio.

"Se ve que este va a ser un buen festival de verano" Dijo el anciano.

"¡Estamos de acuerdo!·" Gritaron un grupo de 10 chicas detrás de Naruko y Takemi. Estaba alrededor de los 15 años de edad.

"Ustedes dos chicos necesitan arreglarse" Dijo una chica

Naruko y Takemi, compartieron una mirada, sus ropas estaban llenas de sudor y necesitaban un baño y ropa limpia. Pero Takemi sabía que Naruko era una niña, solo que ella se veia como un niño con su ropa y fuerza.

"Los conseguiremos un lugar de descanso para que se cambien rápidamente" Dijo otra chica.

El grupo arrastro a Naruko y Takemi, a un hotel para que ambos tuvieran donde dormir y cambiarse rápidamente.

\- [Un rato después] -

"Hey, Takemi, uso mi camisa blanca o la azul" Pregunto Naruko, ella tomo una ducha primero, y ahora se arreglaba para el festival.

Tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras elegía una camisa entre las tres que tenia, una blanca, una azul y otra negro azul.

"Ponte la negro azul, es mas varonil" Dijo Takemi dentro de baño. El toma una ducha y tenía su ropa dentro para cambiarse.

"Gracias" Dijo Naruko.

Ella se puso el chaleco que mantenía oculto sus pechos, sobre este se puso una camia negro azul manga larda, un chardal gris azulado con el símbolo del clan Ookami en la espalda, un pantalón negro y botas ninjas negro azuladas. Tomo un cepillo de peinar y cepillo su cabello haciendo un poco mas desordenado en la puntas que cania hasta a la nuca y arreglo su tres flequillos en la frente.

"Listo ahora esto lista para el festival, ya vas a salir Takemi-kun" Pregunto Naruko guardando su ropa sucia en un pergamino de almacenamiento.

"Si esto listo"

Naruko voltio, Takemi ahora usaba una camisa manga corta negra, un pantalón azul oscuro y botas ninjas negras, su pelo estaba muy desalineado. Naruko le lanzo el cepillo de peinar y le dijo.

"Péinate un poco, pareces un erizo despeinado" Dijo Naruko, acomodándose una bota ninja.

"No era graciosa Naruko" Se quejo Takemi, arreglándose el pelo. Una vez que estuvieron listos salieron al festival nocturno.

Ambos miraron todo el ambiente iluminado, emocionados por comer, algunos Dangos y ramen. Hacer una competencia en los juegos, Naruko pagó y se centró en golpear los objetivos, después de golpear los globos de agua, ella gano un león y un lobo de peluche, el león se lo regalaría a su prima Megumi cuando la visitara y el lobo estaba destinado ya para Kiori, Takemi golpeo los objetivos y gano un tigre blanco, el se lo daría a Shiro. Después de eso consiguieron muchas semillas en una tienda que ya casi había cerrado, por lo que podrían irse mañana a primera hora, y así después de otro rato y comer un poco de pollo Takiyori. Ambos iban al hotel para dormir. No sin antes.

"Hey, Naruko hagamos una carrera, a menos que estés cansado" Dijo Takemi sarcásticamente.

"Eso lo veremos, soldado" Naruko dijo, corriendo, con Takemi al lado.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que unos ojos negros carbón los habían detectados y no tenía buenas intensiones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Compuesto Uchiha, En la madrugada)

"Tajima-sama! Tajima-sama!"  
Desde donde estaba sentado se arrodilló delante de su padre, Madara frunció el ceño al suelo que se enfrentaba. Junto a él, claramente la llegada de Takeshi estas hora de la mañana confundió un poco a Madara, algo que no mostraría.

"Tenemos una noticia importante". Takeshi era año mayor que Madara y estaba a cargo del encuentro con sus contactos y espías cada vez que se mueve alrededor del país fuego. Su primo habría estado fuera corriendo por la recopilación de información. Y, obviamente, tenía que ser algo importante. Para interrumpir el entrenamiento de Madara, Izuna y su padre.

Con el ceño fruncido, Madara se sentó, obviamente no disfrutando que su entrenamiento fuera interrumpido, con calma cruzando las manos sobre el regazo y esperando a su primo a dar detalles.

"Que noticia me has traído, porque no veo por qué tenía que ser traído a mi atención de manera instantánea. Usted ha interrumpido las lecciones de Madara y Izuna"

"Pero Tajima-sama, uno de mis contactos dijo, que el heredero Ookami está fuera del clan."

"¡¿Ookami?!" Izuna puso una mano sobre su boca, pero él ya había hablado. Junto a él, Madara estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras se sentaba, cayendo desde los talones y en el suelo de alfombra de debajo de él.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?!"  
No era de extrañar que su líder audaz fuera tan indignado. El único clan que incluso tenía una ventaja sobre el Sharingan y los Uchiha eran los Ookami, con su Doujutsu visual el Ookamigan, eran tan reservados que rara vez se les veia, nadie tenía conocimiento exacto de su fuerza militar, todo era supersticiones, y por eso eran más peligrosos. Tener al heredero en sus garras cambiaria las cosas.

"Un chico joven. Dijo, Que tenía el pelo corto y rubio, llevaba un traje Negro azul, y era de menor edad que, Madara-sama..."

Los ojos de Tajima dispararon alrededor para mirarlo y Madara apretó los puños dentro de los pantalones, tratando duro de ignorar la forma en que su padre lo miraba. Como si lo evaluara contra este chico, esta posibilidad de que el niño Ookami estaba solo, lo hacía ver ante los Ojos de Madara como una presa.

"Reúne un escuadrón, que estén listo en 5 minuto tu nos guiaras a lugar donde vieron al chico," Tajima miro a Madara "Tu vendara también Madara" con eso Takeshi salió y Madara fue a preparar sus cosas, algo le decía que esto no sería algo fácil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Compuesto Ookami, madrugada)

Ryusei, tomaba el desayuno que su esposa le preparo, sentada junto a Natsumi era Kiori quien devoraba su comida, su hijo menor tenía el pelo y los ojos de Natsumi, Naruko era rubia pero con los ojos y rasgos de su padre, Ryusei sabía que Naruko probablemente se topo con el festival de Verano de la aldea y decidió quedar ayer, seguro regresaría hoy, cuando sintió un malestar en el cuerpo y no cualquiera, de esos que sientes cuando algo le va a pasarle a alguien.

Ryusei trato de negar que algo malo pasara, pero era la sensación mas fuerte de peligro que jamás sintió.

, Kio-chan ayúdame si" Natsumi se puso de pie, Kiori la siguió. Cuando la lavaron todos los platos.

"Madre, voy a lavar la taza de Naruko" Kiori abrió el armario y saco la tazas de Naruko, apena la tuvo en su mano esta se partió limpiamente por la mitad.

Natsumi se sorprendió, Ryusei se levanto y fue a buscar su equipo ninja rápido. Apareció en la cocina suavemente, sana una camisa manga corta azul oscuro, el símbolo del clan en la espalda y pecho, pantalones negros y botas ninjas negro azul, usaba muñequeras negras, y su fiel espada en su espalda. Todo indicaba que estaba listo para una batalla.

"Ryu-kun" Fue lo único que dijo Natsumi, pero él había desaparecido.

Ryusei corría por el clan, cuando diviso la forma de, Akiyama Ookami, preparado para partir, claramente el había sentido el desagradable presentimiento de que su hijo estaba en peligro próximo.

"Ryusei-sama," Akiyama se sorprendió, al ver a su líder del clan listo para la batalla.

"No hay tiempo que perder" Dijo Ryusei y ambos salieron a toda velocidad, con los sentidos alertas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta con Naruko y Takemi.

Ambos ya habían emprendido el rumbo de regreso al clan, solo caminaban por el prado. Takemi veia algunas mariposa que revolotean, Naruko miraba un halcón con un nido en un árbol, este parecía un tranquilo viaje sin sobre saltos. Cuando.

Tanto Naruko como Takemi, sintieron que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban en señal de alerta, sus sentidos entraron en jugo, sus oídos escuchaba las regulación en el aire señal de que algo se movía sigilosamente, su olfatea detectaba el olor de un grupo extraño, enemigos, su Shakra fluía más rápido listo para usarse y los ojos, Marrones de Takemi cambiaron a rojo con un pentagrama de dos puntas dentro, a los de Naruko les apareció el pentagrama de tres.

Se detuvieron abruptamente, su sentido de amenaza entrando, si algo atacaba necesitarían su velocidad, fuerza y agilidad al máximo. Cuando,

Una gran bola de fuego se fue contra ellos, Tanto Naruko como Takemi la esquivaron y saltaron los más rápido en medio de un gran claro alejado de la sana mas cubierta del prado, si el enemigo quería tacarlos tendría que mostrarse, ambos unieron sus espaldas cuidándose entre sí.

De repente un Shinobi Uchiha arremetió, Takemi lo diviso y se adelanto a exclamar.

"Raiton: Denki no Jutsu _(Conductor de energía)_ " Takemi puso sus manos en la tierra y su Shakra eléctrico a tacaco al Uchiha con fuerza, más que el básico, el Uchiha se aturdió, cuando salieron otro Uchiha detrás para reforzar el ataque todos con Sharingan activo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruko.

"Katon: Hyakka Hyouran _(Hileras de fuego)_ " Naruko creó una Serie de hileras que atraparon uno de los Uchiha y después explotaron.

Fue cuando los clones de disiparon, Naruko y Takemi no se inmutaron, seguían juntos, cuando todo un escuadrón Uchiha apareció. Eran alrededor de 7 Uchiha, y los vencían en número, pero cuando divisaron al tan Temido Tajima Uchiha, se alarmaron, estaban completamente rodeados, tenía que usar las armas grandes si querían vivir.

"Ustedes llagaron hasta aquí" Dijo Tajima, cuando dos Uchiha fueron a alta velocidad,

Naruko salto con Takemi junto a ella, ambo se miraron y asintieron. Exclamaron.

"Katon: Karyu Enda (Bomba de dragón)" Exclamo Takemi cuando varias balas de fuego salieron de su boca, en dirección a los Uchiha.

"Futon: Tetsu no oshigoso (Ruptura de presión)" Naruko expulso una gran oleada de viento que ataca a los Uchiha, el viento se combino son el fuego acelerando la velocidad de las balas de fuego que se movían a alta velocidad, y lograron alcanzar a unos cuanto Uchiha.

Naruko y Takemi tocaron la tierra y sacaron sus espadas, los Ookamigan brillando con intensidad en los ojos de ambos, Naruko fue atacada por un chico que parecía mucho mayor que ella por un años o dos, Takemi mantenía la pelea con un Uchiha mayor que él unos 5 años, los otros Uchihas miraban la batalla con satisfacción, parecían que veían la pelada desesperada de perros. Naruko y Takemi gruñeron, parecía que ya los daban por muertos.

"Tú y tu clan son unos arrogantes" Naruko declaro empujando al chico Uchiha.

Las espadas chocaron en la danza de la muerte, era un baile y ambos lo conocían, bloqueando y golpeando, fue cuando el chico Uchiha exclamo haciendo poses de mano rápidas.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)" y lanzo un gran bola de fuego de la boca en dirección a Naruko.

Naruko no se inmuto.

"No me agás reí, niño" hiso poses de manos, en una técnica avanzada y exclamo "Katon: Idaina Ookami no Hi (Gran Lobo de fuego)" De la boca de Naruko salió un enorme lobo de fuego que devoro la, bola de fuego del Uchiha para crecer más, después ataco con las garras y diente.

Naruko salto tras el niño Uchiha

Con Takemi.

Ookami Takemi tenía su propio combate, su oponente claramente tenía más experiencia que él y Naruko juntos, el bloqueaba y atacaba con su estilo de pelea Ookami, le resulto, su adversario pelaba con la espada ferozmente.

El Uchiha salto y exclamo.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Dragón de fuego) ·" La bola de fuego se dirigía a Takemi, el cual no se inmuto igual que Naruko.

El Ookamigan giro.

"Te mostrare la debilidad del fuego" Takemi hiso poses de manso y exclamo su. "Suiton: Ookami Goryuka (Gran dragón-lobo acuático)" Usando el agua de la atmosfera, Takemi creó un dragón de agua con forma de lobo, que ataco al dragón de fuego, extinguiendo las llamas y arremetía al Uchiha.

Takemi se motivo se mantuvo atento.

Con Naruko.

Naruko y su lobo de fuego, había atacado con fuerza, cuando el Uchiha usa otra técnica.

"Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Gran dragón de fuego)" Así pareció un dragón de fuego, el lobo y el dragón pelearon.

Naruko y el Uchiha, pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo, mostrando sus diferente estilos de lucha, Naruko bloque una combinación del Uchiha, y ataco con una atada que fue bloqueada.

"Eres un terco, Dobe" Dijo el Uchiha. Arremetiendo con fuerza.

"A quién crees que llamas, perdedor, Uchiha Teme" Grito Naruko, bloqueando y atacando.

"A quien más, al Ookami-dobe que estoy viendo ahora"

Sharingan y Ookamigan se encontraron, tomoes negros giraron y las puntas de la estrella negra también, sin ceder terreno, los dos Doujutsu se enfrentaron, el Ookamigan bloqueaba las ilusiones de Sharingan y discretamente captaba lo niveles de energía de su oponente, el Sharingan no podía mandar al rubio a una ilusión, pero mostraba sus movimientos.

"Para tu información, mi nombre es Naruko, y no dejare que me venzas, Teme "Declaro Naruko, mientras ambos estaban cara a cara.

"El nombre del que te acabara es Madara dobe" Dijo Madara.

Esto ahora parecía la danza del fuego y el carbol, el fuego necesita al carbón para arder y el carbol necesita de fuego para nacer, una relación simbiótica que se alimentaba entre sí.

La danza del fuego y el carbón, fue cuando Tajima Uchiha decidió darle fin a esto.

Golpeo a Takemi recibió un golpe fuerte el estomago que le hiso caer Naruko se apresuro a ayudar a su primo. Salto en el aire y exclamo.

"Katon: Hi Mae Geri (Patada de fuego frontal)" Naruko se acerco Tajima esquivo el golpe, por lo que la rubia golpeo el suelo causando una explosión de fuego. Cuando la explosión se disipo Naruko recibió un golpe tremendo en el estomago lo que la hiso escupir sangre, y caer junto a Takemi. La espada de Tajima Uchiha, estaba alista para ser manchada con sangre.

"Se acabo para ustedes" Tajima dijo moviendo la hoja de la espada, parecía el fin cuando.

Tanto Naruko como Takemi abrieron ampliamente los ojos, Ryusei Ookami aprecio en el último instante y golpeo a Tajima alejándolo de ambos. Akiyama Ookami aparición junto a ellos, Takemi sonrió y le dio un abrazo fuerte a su padre agradecido de no morir hoy, y dejar a su hermanito solo.

Naruko miro a su padre sorprendida, se puso de pie, corrió Asia él y se lanzo en sus brazos, Ryusei recibió a Naruko en sus brazos, mientras su hija lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Suspiro aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, de no ser a si hubiera perdido a su Naruko y Akiyama hubiera perdido a su hijo. Ryusei puso su mano izquierda en el pelo de Naruko, y concentro Shakra en el cuerpo de su hija para curar las heridas. Akiyama también curaba las heridas de Takemi.

"Naruko, estas bien" Pregunto Ryusei. Naruko solo asintió, Ryusei sonrió ligeramente, Naruko se separo de su padre, su Ookamigan ya no estaba presente en los ojos. Ryusei miro a Akiyama que ya había curado a Takemi, que estaba sentado en la hierba.

"Ve con Takemi," ordeno, Naruko obedeció y se sentó junto a su primo.

Akiyama se levanto y se puso al lado de su líder del clan, Ryusei miro a los Uchiha, algunos habían sido heridos por su hija y Takemi, pero era obvio que los hubieran matado, miro a Tajima, el cual ya se había reincorporado, el Uchiha jefe miro al hombre que apareció, el símbolo en el pecho lo decía todo. Era un Ookami, pero a diferencia de los niños este era adulto y el otro hombre seguro un ninja de Elite.

"Tajima Uchiha," Ryusei declaro, su mirada se ensombreció, ninguna emoción se reflejo en su rostro, la misma expresión tenia Akiyama, como si vieran a la presa que matarían hoy.

"No tengo el gusto ¿Quién eres tú?" Tajima pregunto, a pesar de ser Ookami el rango de cada Ookami era incierto, solo el líder tenia la fuerza igual a la del Uchiha o el Senju, cabeza de clan.

"Ryusei Ookami, líder del clan Ookami" Dijo con voz profunda. Akiyama solo permaneció impasible, atento a los Uchiha y en tener seguro a su hijo a la hija de su líder del clan.

Tajima miro al hombre de pelo negro y ojos rojos, eso ojos, miro a al niño rubio, el tenia esos mismo ojos, entonces, el líder Ookami defendía a su heredero, pero siendo un Uchiha orgulloso, no se retiraría por la presencia del líder Ookami y un soldado, ellos eran mas y podrían dominarlos.

Tajima miro a Ryusei, Ambos líderes de clan se miraron fijamente sin pestañear, el Uchiha activo el Sharingan tres tomoes giraban furiosamente, el líder Ookami activo el Ookamigan cuatro puntas de la estrella en el pentagramas no se inmutarnos. La tención se sentía y podría ser cortada con un Kunai.

Madara miro a su padre y al líder Ookami, el hombre era intimidante, pero nunca lo admitiría, eso ojos rojos como la sangre fresca tenía una estrella de 4 puntas, pero si el hombre se mantenía apacible era porque no le temía al Sharingan. Miro al niño rubio, tenía los mismos ojos, el era fuerte, pero, no parecía ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que parecía el hombre de pelo negro. Esta batalla seria para recordar.

Tajima y Ryusei se miraron. Cuando arremetieron.

Ryusei fue recibido por una patada de entrada cerrada a la cara, Ryusei gruño en molestia y empujo hacia atras un golpe lleno de energía de nuevo al Tajima.

Manteniendo la postura de lucha único de su clan, y tomo la primera línea de ataque, dando dolorosas patadas y puñetazos cargados con energía en dirección a Tajima, y todo lo que entre. Bloqueando un golpe del Uchiha lo devolvió mandando a Tajima algunos metros alejados.

El Uchiha líder del clan exclamo.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)" Con eso exhaló un enorme bola de fuego, que fue tras Ryusei.

Naruko miro impresionada, esa bola de fuego era más poderosa que la de los demás Uchiha y tenia mas fuerza de impacto.

Ryusei no se inmuto, el Ookamigan hiso un movimiento leve y el exclamo en nombre del.

"Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Dragón de hielo)". Con eso el frio empezó a sentirse en el ambiente, el aire frío creo nieve y detrás de Ryusei apareció la enrome forma de un gran dragón, el dragón congelo la bola de fuego y arremetió contra Tajima Uchiha. Cuando el dragón desaparecio, la figura de Tajima Uchiha tenía barias escarchas de hielo en la ropa, y el aire frio corría por sus pulmones. Tajima concentro Shakra de fuego en su cuerpo y se calentó, rápidamente, listo para la segunda ronda. Ryusei se puso en posición de combate listo para la pelea de Taijutsu. Tajima ahora estaba frete al Okami y logro darle una patada en el torso, luego se acerco con su espada, curva, Madara se unió a la batalla junto a su padre y se abalanzo. Ryusei seguía con la defensa alta, y voltio el Ookamigan hacia Naruko, la rubia entendió y se lanzo a la batalla, el líder Ookami casi fue cogido con la guardia baja por Tajima y Madara. Ryusei pateo la espalda, en el aire y salto hacia tras sacando su propia espada y agarro el mango con fuerza, Tajima le siguió y atrapo el arma. Bloqueando la espada del líder Uchiha, Ryusei mira a Tajima con una mirada amenazante, el avanzo y logro sacarle el arma de las manos a Tajima, la espada bolo y se clavo en la tierra. Ambos entablaron una pelea de Taijutsu. Mientras los más jóvenes peleaban por el dominio. Madara gruño, poniéndose en posición de combate, Naruko uso el estilo Ookami para posicionares bien en el terreno, ambos atacaron. Naruko fue recibida por una patada hacia la cara por parte de Madara, ella lo bloque con los brazos y empujo al Uchiha lejos, lugo arremetido con golpes llenos de energía renovada, Naruko salto hacia atras en dos movimientos, la rubia mantuvo la postura y miro la líneas de ataque que tenía abierta. Naruko y Madara se lanzaron, regalándose entre sí patadas, puñetazos dolorosos a toda oportunidad de golpear que había. Ambos sonrieron, los puños chocaron, estimulando la acción predadora de Naruko. Madara devolvió los ataques con mayor eficacia, sorprendiendo a Naruko, sobre todo cuando el Uchiha, agarro con fuerza la muñeca de su mano, y cerro un golpe en el cráneo de Naruko, ella jadeo una vez sin parpadear, se maldijo internamente por subestimara al niño, miro a Madara el niño Uchiha de pelo empuntado desordenado, atacaba como un guerrero bien entrenado, ella salto la rubia Ookami Gruño. "¡Que ganas con esto!" Naruko grito. Naruko fue hacia Madara y le propino una patada en dorso cuando aterrizo, Madara se repuso y exclamo. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Bola de fuego)" El Uchiha lanzo la bola de fuego a más velocidad y intensidad que la primera pelea, Naruko hiso sus movimientos rápidos y exclamo. "Katon: Ookami Kuro Hi (Lobo negro de fuego)" Naruko exhaló un bola de fuego negro que tomo forma de lobo, el cual choco con la bola de fuego de Madara y creó una gran explosión de fuego. Con Ryusei y Tajima. Tajima y Ryusei, peleaban mano a mano, las espada fueron dejadas de lado, Tajima trataba de darle un golpe desequilibrante al pelinegro Ookami, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad, Ryusei salto hacia atras en dos movimientos rápidos. Cuando mas Uchiha de Unieron al combate, Y exclamo. "Hyoton: Koritawami (Flecha de hielo)" Ryusei creó varias flechas de hielo. "Akiyama, necesito que vengas" Akiyama asiento y lucho junto a su líder emparejando un poco el asunto, el hiso poses de anos y exclamo. "Raiton: Kaminari Tsumetai (Trueno helado)" Las flechas de hielo de Ryusei se cargaron con electricidad fría del ataque de Akiyama, se unieron endureciendo y cambiaron de color azul a rojo, las flecha hirieron a los objetivos. Naruko y Madara aun peleaban, mano a mano. La pelea parecía alargarse cada vez más, fue cuando la rubia vio que Takemi estaba solo, y unos Uchiha se dirigían a él, se separo de Madara y fue a ayudar a Takemi. "Naruko-san," Fue lo único que dijo Takemi. "Es hora de que ataquemos juntos" Dijo Naruko, Takemi asintió ambos exclamaron. "Katon: Atatakai (Fuego viviente)" Exclamo Takemi, creando tres bolas de fuego. "Raiton: Ookami Kirin (Rugido trueno de lobo)" Naruko exclamo. Naruko creó un lobo electro que se combino con las tres bolas de fuego, fueron arremetiendo con los Uchiha, después cuando el ataque desvanecían Naruko se arrodillo junto a Takemi ese ataque los agoto a ambos. Sus padres tenia ocupado a Tajima y a algunos Uchiha, menos a Madara, quien se acercaba, cuando. "Raiton: Raibashiri (Corrida de trueno)" un rayo de trueno apareció y protegió a Naruko y a Takemi. Lego un grupo de hombres, y dos chico jóvenes. Al frente del grupo, era un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro con leves toque de negro y dorad, ojos marrón miel, pile morena, usaba una camisa manga larga gris, un chaleco azul grisáceo, pantalón negro y botas marrones. Tenía el símbolo del león en el pecho. Naruko exclamo en sorpresa a reconocer al hombre. "Tío Daisuke" Dijo sorprendida. "Naru-kun" Dijo una niña, que se acerco a ella. Tenía pelo castaños oscuro corto hasta los hombros, ojos marrones miel, piel morena usaba un short negro, y un Kimono corto blanco con hojas doradas, unas botas negras, el símbolo del león en la espala y una pulsera azul oscuro en la muñeca derecha. "Megumi-chan" dijo Naruko. Megumi Raion, la abrazo. "Te extrañe primo" Dijo Megumi, ella sabía que Naruko ocultaba su género por ser un Ninjas activo. Naruko devolvió el abrazo, a su prima suspirando con alivio, ahora tenía más fuerza que los Uchiha con si tío, junto a ellos. Fue cuando otro Chico se acerco. Tenía el pelo Marrón oscuro con toques de negro y dorado, ojos marrón oscuro, piel morena, usaban un pantalón negro, botas marrón claro, una camisa gris oscuro. "Estas bien primo" Pregunto el chico. Naruko sonrió hacia él. "Ahora esto mejor que nunca Denahi" dijo Naruko, Denahi era el heredero de su tío y hermano mayor de Megumi, el sabio todo sobre ella, porque casi siempre una vez al años el clan Raion visitaba a sus primos Ookami. Fue cuando Naruko noto la mirada confusa de Takemi. "Takemi, sé que no es un buen momento pero, ellos son mis primos Denahi y Megumi Raion" Presento "Primos él es mi mano derecha Takemi" Después de saludarse, Megumi y Denahi se quedaron con Naruko y Takemi, mientras los adultos, terminaban lo que comenzó. Ryusei sonrió y dio un salto junto a Akiyama y Hitawami, hasta estar cerca de Daisuke y su escuadrón. "Es bueno verte hermano" Dijo Ryusei. "Lo mismos digo Ryusei, pero no me esperaba una pelea con los Uchiha en el proceso" Dijo Daisuke. Ryusei solo sonrió a su hermano, y ambos asintieron a la vez, haciendo pose3s de manos, exclamaron en nombre. "Raiton: Raion Kaminari (León de Trueno)" exclamo Daisuke. "Suiton: Goshoku Ookami (Cinco lobos cazadores)" Exclamo Ryusei. Un rayo creo la figura gigante de un león hecho de electricidad, y 5 lobos hechos de agua, el grupo ataco, el agua de los lobos conducía más descargas poderosas que nuca, eso fue suficiente para que los ya cansados Uchiha se retiraran. Una vez que el área estaba libre, Ryusei suspiro y desactivo el Ookamigan "Valla problema, te metiste con más de lo que puedes masticar Ryusei" Se burlo Daisuke. Ryusei resoplo e hizo un gruñido. Miro a su hermano a los ojos. "No es gracioso Daisuke," Se quejo el pelo negro. "Como sea," Daisuke rodo los ojos, miro a Naruko con Takemi y su hijos, así que se acerco al grupo de niños "Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruko" Saludo. "También en bueno verte tío" Saludo Naruko. Daisuke le sonrió ligeramente y le acaricio los rubios cabellos desordenándolos. "Sera mejor volverla al clan, Ryusei – Sama, Daisuke-Sama" Dijo Akiyama. "Si esa es una bueno Idea Akiyama-san" Dijo Daisuke. Denahi y Megumi se pusieron de pie y listos para correr con los demás, Naruko se puso de pie después de un pequeño tropiezo, Takemi se puso después de jadear un poco. Ahora todos listos para la carrera de regreso al clan. "Vámonos" dijo Ryusei y todos salieron a máxima velocidad. .

.

. . [Compuesto Ookami] Es escudaron del clan Raion, llego al compuesto corriendo a alta velocidad, Ryusei corrio junto a su hermano como si hicieran una carrera por el más veloz, Denahi corría con Naruko a un lado una competencia padres e hijos, Megumi corrió detrás de ellos con Takemi y Akiyama. Cuando llegaron, los demás Shinobis saludaron a sus primos del clan Raion, Takemi se despidió de Naruko y se fue a casa con su padre, después cuando llegaron a casa de Naruko. Cuando entraron a la casa, Naruko vio a su madre hablando con una mujer. Tenía el pelo largo de color Marrón claro, ojos miel suave, piel blanca, usaba un kimono corto dorado con flores rosadas, sandalias rojas ninja, era su tía Sayumi Raion. "Estoy en casa" Dijo Naruko, cuando su hermana apareció de la nada y la tumbo. "¡Bienvenida a casa Nee-chan!" grito Kiori. El pequeño rubio levanto la mirada y vio a su tío Daisuke y a sus primos, Denahi y Megumi. "Hola tío Daisuke, Megumi –chan, Denahi-kun" Saludo feliz. Se levanto y saludo a sus primos. Naruko se levanto del suelo, y se dirigía a donde estaba su madre y tía, "Hola tía Sayumi" Saludo, su tía le saludo con su sonrisa cálida. Antes de decir. "Es un placer volver a verte Naruko-chan, mírate cuanto has crecido" Sayumi paso su demos por el flequillo de Naruko alborotando el pelo rubio. La rubia sonrió brillantemente, antes de acordarse de algo. "Oh, se me olvido, tengo un regalo para Megumi-chan" Naruko saco su pergamino de almacenamiento, saco un peluche de león y uno de lobo. "Este es para ti Megumi-chan y este es para Kiori-Kun", les entrego los peluches y de inmediato su hermano su prima saltaron y corrieron a la habitación de Kiori. Después de la cena Naruko estaba en la sala de la casa leyendo un pergamino, usa una camisa manga larga de botón blanca y un short corto blanco. Su ropa era algo ancha pero delineaba su figura femenina. "Devorando un libro nuevo, gusano de libro" Dijo una voz bromista. Naruko levanto la vista de su libro y vio a Denahi, con su pantalón negro y camisa negra ancha, su ropa de dormir habitual, el tenia un pergamino también en la mano, el sonrió a Naruko y se sentó a su lado. "Parece que no soy el único Gusano de libro aquí" Ella se burlo. Denahi solo sonrió mostrando los dientes blanquinosos. "Eso no lo discuto, ¿Que lees?" Pregunto curioso. "Solo la historia de mi clan, no he terminado de leer el pergamino" Dijo Naruko mostrándole el pergamino. "Y ¿Que contiene ese pergamino?" Pregunto curiosa de verla el pergamino de Denahi. El sonrió y dijo. "Es solo la teoría del Doujutsu de mi clan, mi padre quiere que a prenda la teoría" Dijo abriendo el pergamino, Naruko miro y leyó en voz alta. "El Raionme (Ojo de León) es el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Raion (Raion Ichizoku), la primera habilidad que otorgan estos ojos es la capacidad de conceder una habilidad de visión nocturna capaz de detectar a otro seres vivos a una distancia indefinida por su capacidad de ser perfeccionado" Naruko miro a Denahi. Sonriéndole antes de continuar con otro pedazo de teoría "La tercera habilidad que ofrecen estos ojos es la capacidad de detectar el flujo de calor invisible de un individuo a si como la temperatura térmica del cuerpo dentro de las persona" termino y miro a Denahi. El cual sonrió. "Mi familia tiene un Doujutsu muy especial, para misiones nocturnas y diurnas, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en verdad es muy difícil dominar el Raionme" Dijo suspirando. "Pero el clan Raion es familia de tu clan, o al revés la verdad no se mucho sobre ese tema" Se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. "La verdad mi clan es descendiente directo de Amarok Akamori, siendo nuestro hermanos más cercanos los clanes, Kitsune, Jakkaru, Koyote y Akainu, siendo familia mas cercana, cada clan tiene un poder ocular único, o Doujutsu distinguido que caracteriza su rama de la familia." Dijo Naruko, antes de de decir algo mas "Los rasgos comunes que comparte el Ookami con los otros es que comparten el instinto animal que se despierta naturalmente en cada miembro de clan, eso incluye el clan Raion" informo. "Bueno, pero aun tenemos que estudiara mas, por ordenes de los generales ¿o no Naruko?" Bromeo Denahi. Naruko solo sonrió, antes de volver a leer su pergamino lo mismo hiso Denahi. Unas horas después, ambos habían leído por más de 2 horas. Cuando el sueño empezó a brotar. Denahi miro a Naruko, antes de bostezar pesadamente estirando los brazos. "Creo que nos pasamos la hora de dormir" Dijo Naruko, con un bostezo. "Eso creoooo" Bostezo Denahi, poniéndose de pie y enrollando su pergamino. "Me adelantare a mi cuarto" Informo el se acerco discretamente a Naruko y le dio un beso en la mejillas. "Buenos noches Naru" le dijo al oído. Antes de irse. Naruko se sonrojo ligeramente por el beso que Denahi le había dado, era raro ese gesto de él, le hiso sentirse incomoda. Olvidándose por un momento de todo, Naruko enrollo su pergamino y se fue a su cuarto. .

.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Madara y Naruko se encontraron, y también un leve desliz de alguien más cercano a ella. Próximo capítulo. Amigo del enemigo. 


	5. Kunoishi Ookami, Senju y Uchiha Shinobi

**05; Kunoishi Ookami, Uchiha y Senju Shinobi.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Un año pasa.**

Una chica de 15 años de edad, de cabellos rubio corto, piel morena, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, ojos rojo rubí intenso, usaba una camisa blanca con la forma de un lobo en el pecho, un faja de vendas negra, una chaqueta azul con dorado, un pantalón negro y botas ninja negras. Su nombre Naruko Ookami.

Ya tenía sus 15 años de edad, era una gran Kunoishi Ookami, de rango Jounin- especial,

Ella corría por el bosque, con un lobo blanco y otro negro detrás, cuando llegaron al límite de frondoso bosque. Naruko se detuvo.

"Naruko-chan, no debemos cruzar el límite" Dijo el lobo blanco.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Yuki-chan, no deberías" Dijo el lobo negro.

"Oh vamos, Yuki Noa, no sean cobardes" Expreso la rubia Ookami.

Los dos lobos le dieron miradas asesinas, mientras Naruko sonrio o como disfrutaba de enojar a Yuki y Noa, pero los dos lobos en vez de salir de bosque dijeron.

"Tu saldrás sola nosotras no" Dijo Noa.

Naruko arqueo una ceja rubia, viendo a los dos lobos, Yuki y Noa solo eran cachorros, a pesar de tener el tamaño de un tigre adulto, no eran adultos los adultos de la manada, tenía el tamaño de un oso polar adulto, y sin duda saldrían del bosque pero ellas no, no y no se negaba rotundamente a salir del bosque. Ella rodo los ojos y salió de bosque no sin antes decir.

"Díganle a Kiori-chan que volveré para la cena" Naruko grito y salió corriendo.

Antes de desaparecer en un resplandor dorado. Yuki miro a Noa.

"Noa-chan ¿sentiste eso?" Pregunto

"Si ese presentimiento de que algo va a suceder entre clanes, y dudo que sea un visitas de la familia Raion o Torakawa," Expreso Noa.

Yuki asintió de acuerdo.

"Noa, Un gran cambio se acerca a este mundo de guerra," Dijo Yuki.

Nao miro a Yuki, antes de mirar el camino que tomo Naruko.

"Un gran cambio Yuki, Naruko Ookami, será el blanco principal de todo" Dijo Noa antes de girar y correr para internarse al bosque.

Yuuki la siguió.

\- [Con Naruko] -

La rubia Ookami corría a todo velocidad por los arboles, el sonrio, ella no tenía una misión pero su padre no estaba en el clan, y no volvería de la primera línea de combate hasta dentro de seis mese, y Kiori volvía de una misión, así que podía tomarse un día para explorar las lejanías del bosque Ookami.

Acelero el paso, su velocidad había mejorado mucho junto con la resistencia, eran su mayor orgullo, aparte de sus poderosos Jutsus claro está. Naruko llego hasta un valle enorme, con un rio incluso.

"Es un lindo lugar" Dijo la rubia. Cuando.

Apareció un chico de cabellos castaño, y otro de cabello negro, de la nada.

"Hola Madara" Saludo el castaño.

"Déjate de tonterías Hashirama" Dijo el moreno.

Ellos parecían, mayores que ella misma, uno o dos años, así que antes de que se armara la buena, Naruko camino para volver al bosque como pensó que no la vieron.

"Hey, tu" Dijo el moreno.

 _´Maldita sea´_ Se quejo Naruko en su mente. Ella trato de caminar para alejarse.

"Hey mujer" Dijo el moreno.

Naruko se dio la vuelta, para mirar a los dos jóvenes hombres, ella parpadeo, porque se les era tan familiares.

"Hola" Dijo torpemente.

El moreno de pelo largo sonrio y dijo.

"Hola., soy Hashirama mucho gusto" Sonrio.

El pelinegro de pelo largo dijo.

"Madara" Dijo indiferente.

 _´ ¿Creo que los conozco de alguna parte?´_ Se pregunto mentalmente, pero respondió.

"Naruko" Dijo simplemente. Hasta que recordó. "¡Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, con razón se me hacían familiares!" Grito la rubia sorprendida.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y después vieron a la rubia.

"¿Te conocemos?" Pregunto Madara.

Naruko parpadeo.

"A ver no se acurdan, de donde me conocen" Pregunto viendo las negativas. Suspiro. "No quiero pelear, pero, yo los recuero, a ti Hashirama te conocí cuando emboscaron a mi escuadrón hace dos años, y a Madara cuando me emboscaron con mi primo en el bosque hace dos años y seis mese, además que otra persona en un clan tendrían estos ojos" Informo. Mostrando sus ojos rubí.

Madara y Hashirama parpadearon al reconocer esos ojos, los ojos de Ryusei Ookami, pero si ella tenía esos ojos, ella era, el chico rubio.

"Es imposible que una mujer como tu sea, Naruko Ookami" Dijo Madara.

"El era un chico" Dijo Hashirama.

Naruko suspiro,

"Además, un mujer es débil no acta para ser ninja" dijo el Uchiha.

Naruko apretó los puños como su mirada se ensombreció, Hashirama tenia escalofríos en la espalda. Pero Madara no se intimido fácilmente.

"La mujeres solo sirven para ser madres, esposas y niñera-"Ni siquiera vio venir el golpe.

Como ahora estaba tirado en el piso, con moretón en la mejilla, mirando a una rubia ojos rubí, con una mirada que reconocería donde fuera. Si era el chico Ookami, solo que era una chica.

"¡A quien llamas débil Teme!" Le grito Naruko.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, luego dirigió su mirada a Hashirama.

"Eso fue suficiente para creerte Naruko-san" Dijo el Senju.

Madara se puso de pie, molesto, como una mujer, una ¡Mujer!, le había golpeado de tal manera, era cierto solo un ninja con experiencia de guerra podría hacerlo y ella tenía experiencia, por lo visto.

"Calmate Madara no hay que llegar a iniciar un combate" Dijo el Senju.

Madara solo gruño el Senju.

"¿Qué raro, un Senju y un Uchiha siendo amigos? ¿Pensé que su clanes se odiaban a muerte?" Dijo Naruko.

"Claro, es solo un unión, para acabar con el Ookami clan" Dijo Madara como Naruko entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente a ambos.

"Ya basta Madara," Se quejo el Senju. "No le creas Naruko, nuestros clanes siguen en guerra es solo, que" Dijo nervioso.

"Son amigos a espaldas de sus padres" Concluyo.

"Si, pi" Dijo Hashirama.

"Que loco" Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

"Más loco, es ver a un Ookami lo suficiente estúpido para salir de su compuesto" Expreso Madara.

Naruko gruño.

"En primero, soy una Jounin, tengo permiso de salir cuando se me plazca, en segundo, no soy débil mariquita Uchiha, y en tercero, deja de mirarme Senju me incomodan" Expreso.

Era cierto, Hashirama se había quedando mirando la figura que alguna vez fue de un chico, en su gloria de 15 años de edad, aparto la mirada avergonzado, acaso en el pasado eran las hormonas que lo hacían pensar en el rubio, rubia.

Madara también se le había quedando mirando, los ojos rubí, piel morena, pelo rubios escándalos, quien rayos tenía un pelo así debería teñirlo. Su cuerpo de mujer de 15 años de edad estaba en, las mas mejores condiciones, ningún hombre se quejaría.

"Hey dejad de mirarme, acaso tengo monos en la cara" Expreso Naruko.

Los dos machos parpadearon, Hashirama se avergonzó y se rasco la parte de atras de la cabeza, mientras Madara solo giro la cabeza. En un gesto desinteresado.

"Teme" Dijo Naruko molesta.

"HH."

Hashirama decidió dar un paso adelante antes de que algo grande sucediera. La tensión entre Naruko y Madara estaba cacareando.

"Naruko-san. Perdóname, por verla de esa manera, es que es una sorpresa que el chico de hace unos años resultara ser una chica si eso." Dijo nervoso el Senju.

Naruto miró a Hashirama con los ojos fríos antes de que se derritieran como lo reconoció.

"relajarse. Tuve que ocultarme por mi bien de pequeña desde un principio hasta ahora." Naruko declaró sin rodeos.

-"Estoy preocupada por lo que le consiguió tan nervioso." Mirando hacia el Uchiha y le dio la espalda. "No importa ahora. Pero gracias." Naruko se fue rápidamente.

Miro al Senju y se fue. Si era capaz de hacer frente a su padre entonces podría fácilmente manejar al teme Uchiha. Estuvo tentada de matarlo, pero, no podía correr el riesgo de ser perseguida por Tajima Uchiha o Butsuma Senju, ella aun le faltaba tiempo antes de suceder a su padre.

Hashirama enfrenta a Madara y comenzó a regañarlo.

"¿Qué he dicho acerca de ser educado, Madara?! Ahora Naruko-san debe pensar que somos malas personas y entendemos a la gente que le gusta la sangre."

"Tch qué te importa lo que piense un mero femenino, Hashirama? Ella es una falta de respeto y tiene una boca sucia. Debe haber sido criado por los lobos." Madara respondió con frialdad.

Hashirama suspiro a su mejor amigo, antes de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"Su apellido significa ´Lobo´. Así que si fue criada por lobos, o Ookami" Dijo el moreno.

"Eso solo reafirma mi posición, ella habla como un hombre" expreso el pelinegro.

"Y se supone que el idiota soy yo, ella fue un niño durante la mayor parte de su vida" Dijo el Senju.

Madara gruño.

"Cállate dobe" Expresó cruzando los brazos.

\- [Ookami clan] -

Naruko regreso a su casa, cuando abría la puerta.

"¡Neechan!" Grito Kiori como salto encima de su hermana mayor.

"Kio-chan volviste" Naruko sonrio, y le paso la mano por el cabello rubio de su hermanito.

La rubia se puso de pie.

"y ¿Como fue tu día?" Pregunto el rubio menor, de 10 años,

"Algo agitado" Dijo recordando al Senju y al Uchiha.

"Oh ya veo," Kiori tomo la mano de su hermana y le arrastro a la cocina. "Vamos, tienes que cocinarme algo delicioso hermana" Expreso Kiori.

Natsumi Ookami murió trágicamente por un enfrentamiento Uchiha, Ookami y Senju, haces ya dos años, desde entonces ella le cocinaba a Kiori su comida.

Naruko se quedo estática cuando escucho las palabras de su hermano menor.

"Neechan, ¿tu tendrás una relación polígama como los jefes de clan anteriores?" Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño rubio.

"De donde sacas eso Kio-kun" Naruko lo regaño sonrojada.

Lo que causo la risa de la menor Ookami. Naruko suspiro Kiori era un de bomba de alegría y bromas sin fin.

 **-Con Naru y Kio-**

Naruko y Kiori Ookami, estaban en el mismo lugar en el que Naruko se encontró con el Chico Uchiha y el Senju, ellos eran raros, en cierto, modo y ni siquiera sabía porque sus piernas la trajeron aquí. Ookami no volvían a un mismo lugar, a menos que hubiera algo de importancia allí. Pensó que seria, un buen lugar para que ella y Kiori entrenaran sin destruir alguna casa del compuesto Ookami.

"Neechan, este lugar es perfecto para entrenar" Alego Kiori alegre de entrenar con su hermana en un mástil.

Naruko sonrio de pequeño rubio menor, y dijo.

"Esa es la idea Kio-chan, pensé en entrenar aquí juntos" Dijo sonriendo desafiante.

Kiori sonrio del mismo modo, ambos se pararon a los extremos del campo, y tomaron posición de batalla Ookami.

"Neechan" Dijo Kiori

Naruko sonrio.

"Prepárate para bailar Kio-kun"

Ambos arremetieron, esto prometía para ambos.

Hashirama caminaba hacia el claro, cuando sintió dos Shakra potentes peleando, no eran los Uchihas eso era evidente, pues el estaba familiarizado con el Shakra de Madara. Fue abruptamente sacudido, cuando vio a una mujer rubia joven, peleando con un niño rubio de unos 10 años de edad, ambos peleaban como Jounin profesionales incluso el más pequeño que a pesar de no tener el nivel de la rubia se mantenía firme y preparado como un guerrero de verdad.

La rubia mantenía su posición aun que era más obvio que para ella era un palea amistosa, mientras para el rubio era un enfrentamiento de orgullo que no quería perder por alguna naturaleza competitiva.

Hashirama se acerco más a la acción, cuando apareció el Uchiha.

Madara, fue abruptamente sacudido, cuando llegaron a la orilla del río, y oyeron los golpes de detrás de las frondas. Al principio pensaron que los hermanos Senju tenían un partido, pero no era así.

Madara había oído el sonido era fuerte, profundo y alegre, pero los golpes fuerte se caen ante las vista de la niña rubia y un niño rubio, mientras corrían por el agua. El niño con una terriblemente alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se estabilizaba el cuerpo, cuando bloqueo una patada de la rubia. Ambos parecían muy a gusto. Ambos ya tenían la enseñanza de los principios de la tensión chakra, para una mujer que le habría ahorcado si su marido nunca tuvo conocimiento de ella, y el niño podría ser su objetivo.

Seguro en su propio buen juicio y generosidad de espíritu, Madara irrumpió hacia esto para salvar a un niño inocente, de una mujer terriblemente peligrosa para cualquiera.

"¡Mujer!" El Uchiha grito.

Satisfecho de que su tono airado le había sobresaltado haciendo que ella perdiera la concentración en su pelea. Lo que para Kiori era un ataque seguro. El pequeño rubio concentro Shakra para golpear a Naruko. Por desgracia, Naruko tenía volvió en sí y intercepto su ataque.

"No perderé la próxima" Enfatizo el pequeño rubio, abrazando la cintura de Naruko.

Kiori miro a los dos hombres con extrañeza, y luego deliberadamente barrió con la mirada hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba abrazando la cintura de su hermana.

El Uchiha corrigió a sí mismo. "Aleje los brazo"

Kiori se enderezo, soltando a Naruko al instante.

"Usted no me dijo que sus novios eran del tipo celoso, Nee-san," el niño rio.

Hashirama se sonrojo "¿Qué dijiste?"

Brillantes ojos-violeta como envenenamiento parpadeó inocentemente.

"Lo siento, extraños-san. Yo no quiero llamar a cabo sus inseguridades." Se rio.

"Kio" Regaño Naruko

"Mi nombre es Kiori" Se presento el niño

"Kiori ¿Que te eh dicho?" Naruko cruzo los brazos dando golpecitos de impaciencia con el pie.

Kiori bajo la cabeza y puso las manos en la espalda, antes de decir.

"Que no hable con extraños" Dijo mirando el piso.

"¿Y?" Ella gruño.

"Y, que podría significar mi muerte hablar con las personas incorrectas" Dijo, sonriendo a su hermana.

Naruko suspiro no podía estar enojada con Kiori más de lo debido.

Madara se sintió confundido.

"Este argumento es innecesario," Madara cortado en, una vez que los ojos del niño rubio comenzaron a rociar, "Soy consciente de sus esquemas, musaraña."

Naruko volvió su atención a él, y arqueó una ceja. "Mis ¿esquemas?"

"Usted la intención de tener a su hermano ahorcado por traición, para barrer su eventual marido en el poder," Madara sonrió," Eso ha sido frustrado. Soy muy consciente de vales de manipulación como usted, que utilizan sus encantos femeninos para engañar a los hombres buenos en actuando en contra de sus mejores juicios. Es despreciable para mí que usted emplear esas artes en contra de su propio hermano".

Naruko lo miró, asombrada y horrorizada por su razonamiento preciso, sin duda, antes de que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y rió...

"Ka-mi, dónde es absolutamente imposible," ella jadeó, entre el estruendo fuerte, impetuoso y poco femeninas de alegría, "¡No! Lo hace, en realidad-d, naci pa-para ser ninjas" Se inclinó hacia delante, agarrándose el estómago, mientras ella se perdió en carcajadas otra vez. A pesar de mantener una calma exterior, Madara se sintió ligeramente disconforme por esa reacción.

"Creo que mal entendido", intervino Kiori "Mi hermana no emplea ningún 'Chantaje'- femenino"

"No tiene ninguna", Naruko se rompió en una sonrisa. Kiori miro a los hombres delante de ella.

"Ella no tiene intención de deshacerse de mí, y ella no está llevando a cabo a cualquiera. Tampoco existen planes para involucrar a su corto plazo", continuó el hermano menor. "Mi Neechan linda, nació para ser Ninja y ella nunca haría eso a su Otouto favorito"

Junto a ella, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy un heredero de clan, tengo que ser ninjas por obligación, quiera o no," dijo ella, con seriedad, "Kiori, es solo de 10 muy joven aun no está listo"

"Con todo esto no me dice sus nombres" Dijo Kiori.

"Hola soy Hashirama" Saludo el moreno.

Kiori le sonrio y miro a Madara.

"Madara" dijo el pelinegro simplemente.

Kiori frunció el seño y miro a su hermana.

"No me agrada este novio tuyo Neechan" Expreso el niño.

Naruko le dio un golpecito en la cabeza para que dejara de decir locuras.

En lugar de tranquilizarlo Madara, que se limitó a levantar la ira del niño.

"Eres demasiado débil para la sangre y vísceras de la batalla, enano," el chico se burló. "Se podría morir."

"No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de Teme" Kiori gruñó, "Aunque mi Neechan sea más fuerte, yo puedo luchar tan bien como cualquier hombre de mayor, y mejor que la mayoría. No me voy a quedar atrás, cuando la cabeza de mi hermana corre peligro"

Ni siquiera vio venir el golpe.

"¡Nadie insulta a mi hermanito Teme!" Grito Naruko.

"Hashirama" Llamo Kiori.

"Si, Kiori–san"

"Un consejo de hombre joven a hombre viejo, mi hermana mayor se enoja con facilidad" El le sonrio topemente mientras Naruko le gritaba a Madara.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Aniki, ¿de dónde sacaste ese moretón?" Izuna le preguntó, preocupado. El niño más joven dio a conocer un contenedor de pasta de color verde pálido, e hizo dar unos toques en la piel de color púrpura, era la segunda golpiza de Madara. Su hermano mayor se apartó de tacto, pero después de ver la expresión de dolor de Izuna, de mala gana se sentó frente a él.

"Sparring práctica," gruñó Madara. Sabiendo que el orgullo de su hermano mayor le impediría revelar ningún detalle acerca de la materia, Izuna asintió. Mientras se aplica la pasta de curación, sin embargo, el niño más joven no podía evitar pensar en las palabras. Madara había estado luchando contra los veteranos de guerra de nuevo. Él debe tener, ya que ninguno de los guerreros de su propia generación podría estar en contra de él.

"Aniki es tan valiente por desafiar a los hombres", pensó Izuna con entusiasmo.

"La próxima vez, Yo le dejare esas marcas bonitas de fuego, en ella", pensó oscuramente Madara.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Esto es por ti NANA, y los demás lectores que lean.**

 **Estere subiendo un nuevo fic el viernes, se llama, Sound of Love. Un Fem Naruto.**


	6. aun que es imposible

Más de un años después y nada que lo tres aparecían en el claro, Madara estaría, en una de sus cosas Uchiha. Hashirama pensaba que seguro estaría buscando una forma de vengarse de Naruko. Así que suspiro.

El estaba en el claro sólo en su entrenamiento, y no vigilando a su hermano pequeño. Por todo lo que la prudencia de Naruko y se corazón suave la hacían antes los ojos de Hashirama, una Shinobi ejemplar, Naruko y Hashirama era de los hermanos mayores protectores. Y por la reacción de Naruko hace un tiempo, ella no parecía querer ninguna mala influencia Uchiha cerca de su hermano menor, seguro que por eso lo mantenía en el clan.

Por desgracia, la integridad física de Madara no podría estar muy segura, después de verla cerrar de golpe a hombres mayores que ella en el campo de batalla, después que ella apareció en la primera línea de combate como la Ookami Hime, junto a Ryusei Ookami.

A pesar de los reveses temporales... ... que sufrió Madara, Hashirama estaba seguro que el Uchiha de cabello oscuro no pensaba que eran sus intentos ser usarlo como juguete.

Ambos había reunido una gran cantidad de información útil a partir de ella, incluido el hecho de que Naruko, tenía resistencia inhumana, velocidad, y curación, el tiempo de reacción por sobre la avanzada y fuerza monstruosa, lo que demostró al golpear el suelo y hacer un grates de 20 pies de profundidad.

Razón por la cual, él Senju, se sorprendió de encontrarla entrenando de hoy a la rubia, como ella parecía feliz manipulando el viento y perfeccionado su ya monstruosa habilidad de control.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada vigilante sobre él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para entablar conversación con él una vez que él simplemente se apoyó contra el árbol. Hashirama supone que la chica más joven de ya 16 años con un corte de pelo largo hasta los hombros. No se suponía que tenía que tener miedo de un matrimonio próximo por su futuro como líder de un clan o algo. No tenía idea de porque ese pensamiento le hacia hervir en lo mas profundo.

Sin duda fue la razón principal de que Kiori celaba su hermana posesivamente, el entrenamiento bajo la atenta supervisión de Ryusei, que en un compuesto del clan enemigo, mirada lujuriosas y otras, pero los Ookami eran estrictos y no caían fáciles ni siquiera las mujeres. Sin embargo, que clan seria lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a un Titán Ninja, como Ryusei y pedirle a su hija como esposa, Nadie, el primero en intentarlo morirá antes de decir lo que sea.

"¿Por qué tu padre no cuestiona tus desapariciones del compuesto?" Pregunto el Senju.

"No le importa lo que haga ahora" Dijo en un tono calmo, y añadió alegremente. "Soy un adulto lega de a los 16 años, puedo cuidarme sola, ahora es el turno de Kiori de crecer con nuestro padre" Explico.

Hashirama asintió.

"¿Por qué dices, crecer?" Pregunto otra voz.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un Madara Uchiha en su gloria de 17 años de edad, con los brazos cruzado.

Hashirama sonrio y dirigió su mirada a Naruko.

"Decías Naruko-chan"

"Bueno. Desde que mi madre murió hace tres años, mi padre adquiero un actitud diferente de su yo normal, era más estricto en mi entrenamiento y su actitud era como la de Madara," Naruko cerró los ojos. "Además ya me ha dicho, que haga con mi vida lo que me dé la gana cuando suba como líder del clan, quizás todo cambie un día"

Hashirama podía ver sus expresiones tranquila, Ryusei le dio permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, como acabar con esta guerra.

"Además no sé si me case próximamente" Dijo moviendo una mano desinteresada.

Madara pensó en lo negativo que seria, si un otro clan tuviera acceso al poder militar de los Ookami y sus aliados poderosos, eso sería una matanza.

"HNM" resoplo Madara.

"Dejar de ser grosero" Dijo Hashirama.

Naruko los miro a ambos, eso dos parecían impares, uno serio, pensativo, frio y sereno la ´Mayor´ parte del tiempo. El otro, alegre, introvertido, con la alegría de alguien que bebió un barril de chocolate. Esos son eran impares pero se completaban perfectamente

Hashirama miro a Naruko cuando él y el Uchiha dejaron de discutir, ella era valiente, con un carácter suave, pero feroz, con un corazón tan noble. Ella era una mujer perfecta.

Para Madara, Naruko era una escandalosa e impulsiva, con un pelo tan brillante como su personalidad, pero, un lado serio e intuitivo que es muy fuerte, no se quebraba con facilidad y su terquees solo la hacía más fuerte. Ella era una mujer anormal, pero perfecta a su modo.

Naruko se sentó y vio un pequeño puñado de flores cerca ella tomo algunas, una violeta, una azul, y otra roja. Ella puso cada flor en sus manos.

Hashirama y Madara, vieron como el Shakra de Naruko le daba forma de pulseras, como las flores ahora crecían y cambiaban de forma creando una insignia, la pulsera azul tenía la insignia Uchiha, la roja la insignia Senju y la violeta la insignia Ookami.

Ella le dio a Hashirama la roja y a Madara la azul, luego se puso la de ella.

"Son insignias de amistad" Dijo Naruko. "Cada una nos recordara porque somos amigos, si es que un día la presión de la guerra sea mucha"

Naruko puso su mano con la insignia en el aire, Hashirama puso una mano con su Insignia sobre la de ella, ambos miraron a Madara.

"Esto es tonto" Se quejo el Uchiha.

Pero igual Madara puso la mano con la insignia, sin el conocimiento de ninguno las tres insignias brillaron uniéndose entre sí.

 **\- [Tiempo después] -**

Muchas cosas pasaron durante el paso de unos años, el clan Ookami tenía cada vez mas riñas con los demás clanes. Y los tres en aquellos momentos amigos, Naruko, Hashirama y Madara, ya no se veían por las peleas contantes entre clanes.

Fue durante ese tiempo que, paso, Butsuma Senju, Tajima Uchiha y Ryusei Ookami, murieron en una batalla monstruosa que se desato. Dejando que los hijos mayores sucedieran al cargo de jefes del clan.

Y la última vez que los tres se vieron ya no eran amigos, si no enemigos a muerte.

 **_ [En la actualidad] _**

Es durante otra batalla contra los Senju que sucede.

Han estado hasta el cuello en peleas con los otros clanes para el año pasado, y las cosas sólo han empeorado y peor a medida que los meses han pasado. Cada vez que se encuentra con Hashirama estaba al otro lado del campo de batalla, los ojos oscuros como discos y resueltos como la suya.

Por lo menos ha crecido a cabo ese corte de pelo ridículo, Madara piensa al chocar una vez más, espada contra espada, una lluvia de chispas después de cada beso del metal.

A su alrededor Senju y los Uchiha están chocando, aunque esperaban a Hashirama y lo que se saludan a la primera. Este es el idioma que hablen ahora, no hay lugar para los sueños y deseos en el campo de batalla.

No es ni siquiera un minuto más tarde cuando sucede.

Él puede ver los Senju, puede realizar un seguimiento de su acercamiento hacia Izuna, se puede ver la espada reluciente bajo el sol abrasador.

Y sabe.

Él sabe que va a ser enterrado profundamente dentro de los signos vitales de Izuna y él tiene las manos llenas de mantenimiento de Hashirama espalda. Él no va a llegar a tiempo.

Pero, antes de que pueda abrir la boca, antes de que pueda gritar su negación sobre convertirse en el único hermano Uchiha, el último - dios, no quiere ser el último, que no deje que se vaya Izuna, por favor- hay un destello de oro.

 **\- [Minutos antes con Naruko] -**

Naruko Ookami, ahora líder del clan Ookami, estaba en una carrera solitaria, cuando sintió una gran concentración de Shakra por cerca.

Así que fue a investigar, se encontró con una batalla entre el Uchiha y el Senju clan, como sus dos ex ¿amigos? Estaban enfrascados en una batalla a muerte. Eso hiso que su corazón se hundiera en su pecho. Algo dentro de ella no quería verlos pelear, no quería.

Fue cuando Noto, como los Senju cerraban al hermano menor de Madara, la espada brillando bajo la luz del sol, entonces lo entendió, esa espada seria enterrada muy profunda en los signos vitales del chico.

Fue cuando su mente, pensó que sería Kiori, ella se volvería loca si perdiera a su hermanito, a Madara le pasaría lo mismo, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Madara apenas puede dar crédito a sus ojos, pero la mujer que era su amigo hace unos años, protegió a Izuna y ahora tenía la espada de Tobirama Senju entre el pecho.

La Ookami Hime tiene más de una reputación de feroz, o piadosa, para dejar a sus enemigos inconscientes vivos o muertos.

Ella no tiene sentido. Mira a Izuna y le sonríe.

"Está bien allí, Izuna?"

No tenía idea de cómo Naruko podría saber el nombre de su hermano, pero él es siempre tan agradecido. Se puede ver el momento en que se registra en los ojos de Hashirama que su hermano acaba de tropecé en atacar, porque los Senju nunca ha desenganchado con Madara más rápido.

Al mismo tiempo, el Sharingan de Madara capta la forma en que la mujer rubia da un paso atrás y fuera de la espada de Tobirama, el chisporroteo de la herida y sellándose cerró en un espectáculo preocupante del poder nuevo. Pero, pero parece como si ella está de su lado.

Él no mira a la mujer de la manera que lo hace, Hashirama la mira con los mismos ojos tristes que alguna vez la había mirado con Madara, cuando habían bloqueado un disparo mortal a sus hermanos y se separaron sobre un río.

"Usted lucha con nosotros" Izuna le pregunta en voz baja, con cautela. El propio Madara y Hashirama están interesados en la respuesta, quiere escuchar las palabras de la mujer que salvó la vida de su hermano, y ahora era líder del clan Ookami.

Ella los miro, a los dos hombres que fueron sus amigos un tiempo. Antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

-ç

Desde el cielo, Shinigami sonrio.

Su idea de enviar a Naruko a vivir en el pasado, fusionaba

Naruko impidió que la tragedia de Izuna devastara a Madara, ahora, solo era cuestión de un poco más de tiempo antes de que los mas impactante pasara, pero el podía esperar.


End file.
